A Twisted Tale
by gayfic33
Summary: This is the story of Bryce Walker and Alex Standall and their twisted relationship that starts from one violent and horrific night. RAPE AND VIOLENCE INSIDE! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE! I DO NOT CONDONE WHAT IS IN THESE CHAPTERS but write it anyway... BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!
1. Chapter 1

Since Bryce was just a baby he has been told how great he is at everything and been taught by everyone around him that because he is so amazing he can do whatever he wants to whomever he wants.

Alex, on the other hand, has never really been complimented on anything. His father has always been very critical with him, making him go into his shell. Whenever that happens, Alex heads to a park a few blocks from his house that is secluded in the middle of trees.

One night Alex' father tears into him about bleaching his hair. He smacks him around on the head a few times and shouts in his face before sending him to his room. Alex sneaks out his window and heads straight to his usual park and into the little castle, taking a seat on the top of the slide.

At the same time Bryce is at his own party where he sits bored with a bunch of drunk people. He decides to take a walk down the street when he see's someone familiar walking into the park. Bryce follows the person and enters the park to see Alex Sandoval sitting on top fo the slide.

"What are you doing here loser?" Bryce walks to the bottom of the slide.

"Wow, how original." Alex just looks down at Bryce in his lettermen's jacket. "Just like that jacket."

"Oh don't you think your clever."

"No, but compared to you I feel like a genius."

"What did you just say?"

"Wow, I guess I gave you too much credit."

"Say that to my face faggot." Bryce kicks the slide.

"I'm the faggot? You're the one that wants me to come to your face."

Bryce reaches up the slide, grabbing Alex' leg and pulling him down the slide. Alex kicks Bryce in the chest but Bryce only holds onto Alex tighter. Bryce pulls Alex down the slide. Bryce kicks Alex in the chest with his knee as he reaches the bottom of the slide. Alex begins coughing and wheezing.

"What? No smart remark now?" Bryce grabs Alex by the shirt and pulls him to his feet.

Bryce looks around, noticing a few places he can be seen. Gripping Alex tighter, Bryce pulls Alex with him to behind the playground to a large tree. Bryce pushes Alex onto the tree and then punches him in the gut. Alex bends over coughing, a little bit of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Come on! Say something!" He punches Alex in the stomach again.

Alex manages to straighten his back and look Bryce in the eyes. He spits a bit of blood all over Bryce's letterman's jacket.

"What the fuck!" Bryce shouts before punching Alex in the face.

Alex falls down onto the ground, blood now gushing out of his mouth. Bryce runs a hand through his hair and takes his jacket off, placing it on a tree branch.

"Get up!" Bryce shouts at Alex, but he stays on the ground. "Get up!" Alex still doesn't move. "Fine. You don't listen, you get a punishment!"

Bryce grabs Alex and drags him up the tree until he's standing up. Alex is barely breathing and can barely lean against the tree. In such a rage, Bryce rips the button and zipper of Alex' pants, pulling his pants down. Bryce then pulls down his own pants, his penis hard and popping out.

"No." Alex manages to whisper before Bryce grabs Alex' head, turning his body around, and smacking his head against the tree.

"Yes!" Bryce, holding Alex head to the tree, moves forward and shoves his penis into Alex.

Alex begins trying to speak and Bryce just punches Alex in the side. Alex spits out more blood. Bryce wraps one arm around Alex, rubbing it against his chest. He pulls Alex' few chest hairs. Bryce leans closer as he continues moving back and forth. He goes up to he back of Alex' head and sniffs his hair.

"Damn you're a dirty whore!" Bryce laughs and punches him on the other side.

This continues for almost ten minutes, Bryce punching Alex every time he tried to make noise. Bryce begins to cum and slaps Alex' butt as he does so. Once done he takes his penis out of Alex and turns him back around. Bryce wipes the cum on his penis on Alex' shirt. Continuing to hold Alex up against the tree, Bryce uses on of his hands to punch Alex a couple more times before letting go of him. Alex quickly falls to the ground. He spits out blood onto Bryce's shoes.

"You fucker!" Bryce kicks Alex right in the chest and begins wiping the blood onto Alex' shirt.

Bryce pulls his pants up and runs a hand through his hair one last time before leaning down to Alex.

"Now you know not to mess with me. Now when the police come, tell them it was a random mugger." Alex says nothing. "Got it?" Bryce gets closer to Alex and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Now behave like a good faggot."

PROLOGUE: Bryce called the police and got Alex to the hospital. After almost a month he was alive and completely healthy. Alex never told the police the truth, going along with Bryce's story. Bryce, to this day, continues his normal routine, never getting in trouble…ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex has been in the hospital for a total of two weeks so far. He was in a coma for one week and has since woken up. He has healed almost completely, a few of his ribs still healing. The police have decided to wait to get his statement until he is out of the hospital.

Bryce hasn't thought much about that night, assuming it's been two weeks and the police don't know anything. But when a friend of his mentioned the police haven't asked Alex questions about that night yet, he knew he needed to pay a visit to make sure Alex kept to the story.

Late at night Bryce went to the hospital, using a key card from a friend whose mother works there. Bryce crept through the hospital until he found Alex' room. He opened the door and walked in. There, lying in the bed, was Alex watching TV and on his phone. Alex freezes as he sets his eyes on Bryce.

"I... I… But…" Alex keeps stuttering, unsure of what to say.

"Are you being a good little faggot?"

"Yes." It said in one quick breath.

"Now I hear you haven't talked to the police yet buddy."

"No."

"Well…" Bryce walks up to the mirror on the wall, running a hand through his hair and smiling at himself. "Do you plan on telling what really happened?"

"Um…"

"The 'real' story?"

"Yes."

"Good, but I don't know if I can believe you." Bryce turns around and walks over to the bed, taking a seat on the side of it. Alex squirms to the other side. "Now how do you think I could make sure of that?"

"I don't know?" Alex whispers.

Bryce leans his elbow onto Alex' stomach, Alex instantly wincing in pain. Bryce leans closer to Alex, kissing him on the lips. Alex then bites Bryce's lip. He moves back and pushes his elbow deeper into Alex' stomach.

"You fucker. Fucker fag." Bryce whispers before grabbing the help button by Alex and moving it far from him.

Bryce goes to the door and locks it, then assures the blinds are tightly sealed. He then moves back to the bed, where Alex has moved a pillow on his stomach and chest. Bryce rips the pillow from Alex' hands and throws it on the ground. Bryce get's on his knees, floating above Alex on the bed.

"You're going to regret that faggot. I came here all nice and to make sure you were fine, but you had to ruin that!"

"But…I..."

Bryce puts his hand over Alex's mouth. His other hand then goes to his pants and unzips them, pulling them down to his ankles. Bryce slides up the bed until his penis is dangling over Alex's covered mouth. With one hand over Alex's mouth, the other grabs his penis, which is now getting harder by the second.

"I know you've been missing me."

Sitting on his chest, Alex begins having trouble breathing as the pain overwhelms him. Bryce begins yanking his penis back and forth incredibly quick. Bryce removes his hand from Alex' mouth, Alex taking deep breaths in. Bryce runs his hands through his hair and wiped sweat off his forehead before he places it onto Alex' head. He runs his hand through Alex' hair as he gets closer to finishing.

"Open your mouth!" Bryce shouts in a whisper. Alex doesn't do it. "Open it!"

Bryce grabs Alex's throat with his hand, gripping it hard until Alex' mouth opens. As he squeezes Alex neck, Bryce begins masturbating even faster until he begins to cum. Bryce leans forward and aims right into Alex' mouth. Alex begins choking as the cum fills his throat. Bryce eventually stops as he finishes. He releases Alex's throat. Alex begins choking as the cum goes down his throat and takes a deep breath through his nose. Bryce gets up off the bed and pulls his pants up.

"Now you get to keep me in you for a while." Bryce grabs a towel off the counter a wipes his head.

As Alex catches his breath and drinks the water next to his bed, Bryce walks back over to the mirror and fixes his hair as he smirks and winks at himself.

"As long as you tell what "really happened" that night, you'll continue to get this magical juice." He turns to Alex. "Got that?"

Alex nods his head vigorously.

"I knew you loved this juice… or maybe it's just that you scared of what would happen if you didn't follow my rules… no… it's the juice."

Bryce sneaks out of the room once the coast is clear, sneaking out of the hospital and back home.

PROLOGUE: Two weeks later Bryce hears that Alex told the cops it was a faceless mugger. Then he heard Alex would be coming back to school in one more week, getting Bryce excited in every way.


	3. Chapter 3

BRYCE's POV:

Today is the day. Alex has been fuckin dodging me for weeks since he came back from school. He's officially back to normal, no crutches or anything. Today I'm going to get the pale white faggot ass of his again. I know he loves it, no matter what he says. Who wouldn't love something I do. I am amazing. Look at my amazing hair that is just always perfect. And my clothes that are super expensive. And who wouldn't want this god-like body and penis on them. Alex loves playing the victim type, so I let him. If he didn't want this, he would say something.

Now here's my plan… I know a geek in the computer club who got into the band director's email. From there I sent an email to Alex saying there was a last-minute practice today, Saturday, at the school. He responded he would be there. So now I go to the band room and wait for him, he's goona be so excited to see me.

After I take a shower and work on my hair, I get my lettermen's jacket on and head out. When I get to the band room I make sure all the doors but one is locked so he must enter through it. I then stand behind that door and wait.

Thirty minutes of waiting in this stupid room and I finally hear someone walking down the hall. When Alex enters the room my penis pops up like every other time. I quickly close the door once he enters, locking it. I see Alex' face, he's so excited. I grab his jacket and pull him closer to me.

"Stop it!" Alex shouts.

I love how committed he is to this gag. I pin him to the wall. Luckily he's weak so one hand is all I need to hold him down. I use my other hand to unzip my pants and let them fall to my ankles. I shake my pants off to the side.

"How do you want it this time? Mouth or butt?" Alex doesn't respond, meaning he wants me to choose. "Butt it is."

That's when I grab him tighter and throw him down to the ground. His body smacks the concrete floor with an amazing thud. I jump on top of him, my legs on his. I quickly unzip his pants and pull them off with his boxers.

"Please no…" Alex begins to beg, which means he wants me to speed up.

I slide my boxers off and shove them in Alex' mouth, I know he likes the taste. Alex's hands begin to flail, hitting me in the face.

"You fucker!" I shout at him before I slap the side of his head. I slap his head again o couple more times until he stops moving around.

I spread Alex' legs open then grab my god-like penis and quickly shove it into Alex. I can tell Alex is loving this, so I go in and out faster. I slide both my hands up Alex's shirt, feeling his skinny and frail body. I love his pale complexion with that white hair, he's looks like a ghost or a zombie. I can tell I'm getting better at this because it's been almost five minutes and I still haven't cum. Soon Alex will help me become a pro. Then when I go to college I'll be worshipped by everyone there.

"Alex you like this? I know you love it faggot!" I shout at him because I know he loves trash talk.

Alex swings his arm at me, but I stop it with mine. Then he swings his other and hits me right in the face. Alex knows exactly how to anger me. I love my face! I continue to move in and out of him, but also grab his throat with one of hands. I then use my other hand to smack his head over and over. I continue smacking his head like it's a toy over and over until my hand begins to hurt. I let go of his neck and he takes a deep breath in. I then dig my hands back under his shirt and use my nails to scratch Alex from his chest to his waist. A little bit of blood seeps through his shirt.

"Oh god!" I shout as I feel myself getting close.

I remove my hands from under Alex' shirt and grab hold of his stomach as I begin pounding in and out at a quicker and stronger pace. Quickly I begin to cum.

"FUCK YEAH!" I shout.

I feel my juice enter Alex and squirt out in joy, it's just like I've been imaging it for the past month.

"You like that little faggot?" I shout as I continue jamming my penis in and out of Alex even after I'm done.

I slide my penis out of him and wipe the mess on Alex's pants. I move up Alex' body and sit on his chest. He squeezes as I sit and take the boxers out of his mouth.

"Thanks for keeping them warm, here's a gift." I always say the coolest things and I am just so damn nice.

With Alex's mouth open, I use both my hands to go in his mouth and keep it open. I slide up a bit more before I dangle my penis in Alex' mouth. I touch my penis to the back of his throat and he coughs. I start sliding it around the sides of his mouth, feeling tongue sliding across my shaft.

"Now that's just a preview of what's to come." I take my penis out and let him close his mouth.

I get off him and put my boxers and pants on. I begin walking to the door and turn around to see Alex sit up, sliding his boxers on.

"You know… we shouldn't wait this long to do it again… it gets me super horny… and angry." I leave with that amazing line to make sure I leave him wanting more.

PROLOGUE: After I get home I stare at myself in the mirror for hours, running my hands through my hair and pretending I'm having sex with myself. Then I begin planning my next visit with Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

After the last time Bryce had fun with Alex, he realized he wasn't as satisfied as he previously was… he realized he needed a change. Bryce knew the perfect person to join him with Alex. Bryce called this person and asked him to come and hang at his place. AN hour later Bryce answered his front door to see Monty standing there in a button down and t-shirt and tight jeans.

"Hey buddy, come in." They walk to the kitchen, each grabbing a soda.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Well that's why you're the only one here."

"I was wondering that."

"You are the only person I can think that would enjoy what I enjoy doing and wouldn't tell anyone else."

"And that is…" Bryce grabs Monty's shirt, pulling him in, then kisses him on the lips before letting him go.

Monty does not take a step back or say anything, but moves forward kisses Bryce back. He grabs the back of Bryce's head and sticks his tongue straight down Bryce's throat. Bryce pushes Monty away.

"Wait!" He takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair. "While I love the enthusiasm and that was amazing… this was only the first part of tonight's plans."

"Oh…more?" Monty runs a hand through his hair just to be more like Bryce.

Bryce spends the next hour telling Monty everything, in detail, he has done with Alex.

"Isn't that rape?" Monty asks, but doesn't seem weird about it.

"I guess some could call it that… but I know that deep inside Alex wants it and he would say it out loud if he wasn't too scared too."

"Cool."

"It's good you think so. But I realize two of us on just Alex could get crowded, so I would like to invite you to join me and Alex along with another of your choice to join us."

"That would be amazing. Thanks!" Monty chugs his soda.

"Now this is just a trial. If this turns out great, we could do this until we graduate." Bryce takes step closer to Monty. "Now send a message to the person you want to join us and say you are a girl in a class of his that likes him. Tell him to meet you at the school in the locker room. Alex will be there at six because he needs to 'remake gym days'." The two of them laugh.

Hours later…

Bryce and Monty are in the gym locker room, each wearing a nice suit that they wore from homecoming last year. They are standing in front of the mirror fixing their hair.

"What do you think? Too much gel?" Monty asks about his hair, spiked up at always.

"A little more."

"Thanks. I've never said this in front of the guys but I've always loved your hair."

"Thanks, yours isn't bad either." They turn around. "Now remember the rules. You get your guy, I get mine. A little while in once we've beaten them both down enough that they won't run, we can mix and match. We'll also lock all the doors just in case."

"Sounds great… can't wait."

Another ten minutes and Alex is the first to arrive.

"Watch this." Bryce tells Monty.

"Bryce! What are you doing here?" Alex freaks out and turns around. Bryce runs over to Alex and grabs him by the collar of his jacket.

Bryce yanks him back until he falls to the ground. He stands on top of Alex and grabs his shirt, pulling him up to his feet before pushing him against a locker. Bryce punches Alex in the stomach once with as much strength as he could. Alex goes down to his knees gasping for air.

"Come over here Monty." Bryce waves him over.

Monty walks over, standing over Alex.

"Try it!" Bryce shouts while smiling.

Monty reaches down and pulls Alex to his feet.

"Please Monty!" Alex begins begging.

Monty looks over to Bryce. The two stare at each other for a minute, Bryce smiling intensely. Monty turns back to Alex.

"What's that look for?" Month punches Alex in the face then looks over to Bryce. "Like that?"

"Perfect. Now kiss him." Bryce grabs his hard penis through his pants.

Monty grabs the back of Alex' head and pulls it forward, kissing his lips. He continues kissing, tasting the little bit of blood on his lip. Monty then let's go and let's Alex drop to the ground. The door behind them opens and Tyler walks in.

"What are you guys doing?" He rushes to Alex. "Alex you good?" Alex doesn't respond.

"Did you really think a girl would ask _you_ out? And ask you to come to the guys locker room?" Bryce locks the locker room door.

Bryce then grabs Tyler by his shirt, pulling his face right to his.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asks, completely afraid.

"I'm going to have fun with you." Monty punches Tyler in the stomach twice before throwing onto the ground by the wall.

"Nice!" Bryce says as he walks over to Alex. "Remember, your guy first then mix."

The two go to each of their guys.

Monty grabs Tyler once more, picking him up and pushing him onto the wall. He punches Tyler in the face once on the right and another on the left side. He then grabs Tyler's belt and whips his belt off throwing it over the lockers. He unbuttons the pants with one hand and then lets them fall to the ground. He then bends down and pulls Tyler's boxers down, his average sized penis popping out. He punches Tyler once more in the stomach, him coughing up blood, before he pulls down and throws off his pants. He then grabs tyler by the shoulders and turns him around.

At the same time, Bryce pulls Alex up and places him back down onto the bench. He goes on top of Alex and takes his jacket off, lying in on top of the lockers.

"Like the new company?" Bryce asks Alex and he nods before spitting blood to the ground.

Bryce pulls Alex's pants down to see his penis rock hard.

"What is this I see? Are you having fun here?" Bryce pulls down his own pants and boxers, sliding up Alex a bit.

Bryce grabs Alex's hard penis and slides it up his own butt. At first it's a little hard because Alex's penis softens a little, but it hardens more as it stays in his butt. Bryce is in pure pleasure as Alex's penis hardens in him. Bryce runs a hand through his hair before turning his head around to look at Monty.

"Hey dude. You good?" He looks at Monty's hard penis touching the crack of Tyler's butt. "Just do it dude. There's no way you can get in trouble with it, Tyler obviously has always had a crush on you and wants this. Plus, you're with me and I can get away with anything."

"Thanks dude." They both high five each other before turning back to their guys.

Monty turns back around and instantly shoves his penis into Tyler.

"Oh fuck! Dude! Dude!" Tyler begins to shout as tears go down his face.

"Shut up! You know you love it!" He shouts before slamming Tyler's head against the wall.

Monty looks back to see Bryce moving up and down on Alex. Bryce looks over after hearing Monty shout at Alex and smiles, giving him a wink. Monty turns back around and begins moving back and forth again. As he goes faster he digs his fingers deep into Tyler's curly hair, twirling the hairs around his fingers.

"I love your hair." Monty whispers into Tyler's ear, slowing down slightly before beginning to go faster than before, quickly getting close to finishing.

Meanwhile, Bryce grips the bench with all his strength as he goes up and drops down, letting Alex' hard penis enters him. A mirror not too far away on the wall showed Bryce his reflection and the reflection of Monty's butt. This only makes his penis harder. He begins going up and down quicker until he gets close to finishing.

"I think he's close dude!" Bryce looks back as he say this to Monty.

"Same!" Monty is sweating and is biting his lip.

"Kiss me." Bryce leans back and bit.

Monty leans backwards until he's face to face with Bryce, he two stopping what they are doing. They both lean forward and begin kissing. As they kiss, Bryce grabs his own penis and begins pulling back and forth on it. With his other hand, Bryce slides his fingers through the top of Monty's hair, pulling on it. Monty bites Bryce's lip at the kiss. As Monty keeps one hand pushing Tyler to the wall, his other hand goes to Bryce's hair, running his fingers through the side. They stop kissing, both smiling.

"I love your hair! I've been wanting to touch it for years." Monty is even more excited than before. "I've always wanted to be best friends with you but you and Justin were always so close."

"Well I would never do this with Justin." He sees Monty's reaction, how he admires and worships him. "After this let's head to my place, you can spend the night." Bryce now knows that Monty will do anything for him.

"Great, let's finish this." Monty says before they both turn around.

Monty begins ramming Tyler with all his might, just thinking about being with Bryce and becoming best friends like he has always wanted to be since becoming a friend with him in kindergarten. He goes so quick that in less than a minute he begins to cum. He notices that Tyler's eyes are closed and tears are coming out.

"Open your eyes, you love this. Stop acting like you don't." He tells as he finishes. "Look at me as I finish" Monty punches Tyler in the side, his head wiping to the side, opening his eyes to look straight into Monty's. "Good boy." He pushes his penis in with one last thrust before taking it out.

Monty takes himself out and wipes the mess onto Tyler's shirt. He turns Tyler around, who has tears dripping down his face.

"Please Monty. Let me go, I won't tell anyone." Monty just looks as smiles at Tyler.

"I don't care!" Monty punches Tyler in the face, blood spurting out onto the locker as Tyler falls to the ground.

Monty then kicks Tyler in the stomach twice before turning around to see Bryce continue going up and down on Alex.

"Need help?" He asks Bryce as he walks around to see Bryce also trying to masturbate.

Bryce just smiles before letting go of his penis. Monty get's down on his knees and leans on Alex's chest with his elbow. Alex coughs at Monty as he puts his weight on his chest.

"Fuck!" Monty shouts before smacking Alex in the face with his elbow.

Monty grabs Bryce's penis and as he starts rubbing his penis, Bryce begins moving up and down quicker. The two stare at each other the entire time until Bryce feels Alex begin to cum.

"He's there!" Bryce takes in deep breathes as he feels the warm cum rush through him. "Oh god yes!"

Monty is jealous as he sees the pleasure in Bryce's face, so he starts going faster with Bryce's penis. Bryce keeps Alex's penis in him as Monty continues with his penis.

"I'm close!" Bryce reaches to Monty and grabs his hair, closing his eyes and biting. "Point it at Alex. Fuck this is such a great day!"

He instantly begins to cum seconds later. It shoots out and onto Alex, some of it spurts towards Monty and onto his cheek. As Bryce finishes, Monty lets go and wipes the cum off with his finger, licking it off. As Monty gets to his feet and walks over to Tyler, Bryce gets off Alex and puts his boxers and pants on. After The two of them are completely dressed they walk over to the door.

"So how'd I do?" Monty looks over to Bryce with puppy eyes.

"Well… I don't know… of course you were amazing! Your welcome to join me whenever you want."

"Thank you so much. I had so much fun." Monty runs a hand through Bryce's hair, moving some hair back in place. "So what do we do to make sure they tell no one?"

"This." Bryce takes his phone out and takes multiple pictures of both Alex and Tyler naked, crying, and bleeding.

Bryce then walks up to Alex and grabs his hair, pulling his face to his. He pops the phone in his face.

"Now remember, tell anyone and not only will they not believe you, but they will get all the photos I have taken of you." He drops his head down and walks to Monty. "Your turn." Bryce hands the phone to Monty.

Monty walks to Tyler and kicks him once more in the stomach, looking back for Bryce's approval. After seeing Bryce's smile and nod, he grabs Tyler by his curly locks and pulls him up, shoving the phone in front of him.

"Tell anyone and these photos go on every social media there is and get posted all over the school walls." Tyler just nods before his hair is let go and drops back down.

He walks back to Bryce, handing the phone back. Bryce just smiles and grabs Monty by his tie, pulling him so their lips are less than an inch apart.

"When we get back to my place I am going to shove my penis up your ass until you shout my name like I'm your god." Bryce leans forward, biting Monty's bottom lip. With his hand, Bryce grabs Monty's ass, squeezing it hard. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Monty shouts.

Monty rushes to Tyler and kicks him one last time as he gets dressed. He then goes to Alex, who is shaking as he slides his pants on, and punches him so hard his hand bangs into a locker. He runs overt to Bryce.

"Now can I also shove mine in you?"

"Definitely."

The two walk out the locker room.

PROLOGUE: Monty and Bryce head to his place immediately, spending the night pleasuring each other. The two become closer and closer until Justin is basically no one in Bryce's eyes. The two continue to keep one night a week every week that they keep each other to themselves and have planned to team up at least once every two weeks. Alex begins going down an intense depression spiral. Tyler tries speaking to Alex, but he never gives him the time of day. Tyler even tries telling the school principal, but before he can tell him, Bryce and Monty make sure he won't speak… TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck yes!" Bryce shouts as he cums into Alex.

Bryce takes his penis out of Alex and wipes it on Alex' butt cheeks. He gets dressed as Alex stands there barely moving and just completely out of it. He walks up next to Alex and the mirror. He begins playing with his hair and looking at himself. He sees the bruise on his eye is growing and can feel the pain in his jaw.

"You know, you're lucky that you're so cute… or you would be dead right now." Alex isn't listening as all he can think about is escaping.

Bryce walks away and pulls out his phone.

"Damn it's already almost one in the morning, its good were the only people at the motel." Bryce walks over to Alex with scissors. "Now go get yourself cleaned up, but don't take too long or I'll have to come in." Bryce cuts the zip ties and points the bathroom.

Alex looks to the door, but Bryce is standing in between and it's just too risky with his injuries. Alex looks for anything to grab off the tables, but Bryce seems to have cleared the room. So, Alex heads into the bathroom where he sees a window the size of his laptop. Alex opens it immediately and tries to squeeze through. It's tight and painful, but he believes he can make it. Within a minute he makes half his body out of the window and he can see freedom. But when Bryce sees the bathroom door is locked and breaks it down to see Alex' legs sticking out the window, he gets furious.

"You mother fucker!" Bryce shouts as he begins to grab Alex' legs.

Alex begins to swing his legs with as much power he can. Bryce tries getting control of Alex' feet, but they just keep smacking him in the face. Bryce eventually catches one of them and begins pulling Alex back in. Bryce is excited as he sees Alex' butt and penis come back in, dangling. Bryce finishes pulling Alex in, Alex falling to the ground with a plop.

"Good boy." Bryce says.

Alex slowly makes his way to his feet and stand in front of Bryce all scratched up from the window. Bryce moves his hand foreword, caressing Alex' cheek. He then grips the side of Alex' hair and pulls him in close.

"Don't do that again!" Bryce threatens, knowing how much Alex loves it when he does that.

Alex then swings his knee forward, his knee smacking dip into Bryce's crotch are. Bryce falls down to his knees in a large but quiet thud. Alex is released and opens the bathroom door. Swinging the door open, the doorknob swings back into Bryce, hitting him in the cheek. Bryce spits out blood and even a tooth as he falls to the ground cupping his crotch.

Alex runs towards the room door and tries opening it only to realize that Bryce has padlocked it since he was in the bathroom. Just as is about to grab a chair and throw it through the window, Bryce appears directly behind him. Bryce grabs him by the shoulders. He turns around quickly and punches as him, hitting him straight in the nose. Bryce's nose begins to bleed rapidly, angering Bryce to a point he had never hit before. Bryce, through the pain, grabs Alex' head and smacks it into the door. Bryce continues smacking his head into the door over and over until Alex begins to see everything fade into darkness and passes out…

Alex begins to open his eyes, everything blurry and dark. Alex can feel his head throbbing and can hear some heavy breathing. Within a minute Alex' vision begins to come back to him and directly above him is Bryce. Bryce is dripping sweat and moving back and forth. That's when Alex looks down to see Bryce is naked and his penis is in him.

"I thought this would wake u up?"

"Huh?" Alex still feels very dizzy and out of it.

"You've been out for almost ten hours, I got bored of waiting."

Bryce begins biting his lip and Alex can feel a warmth enter him. Bryce then exits from Alex' vision. Alex realizes his arms are zip tied to the bed posts as he tries moving up. Alex takes a deep breath in, shutting his eyes for a second before opening them back up, things quickly getting a little clearer and his head feeling slightly better.

"We have a friend on the way." Bryce says as he gets dressed in what Alex can tell is a nice suit one would wear to a dance. "But don't worry, he will only be here a little while and then it will be back to just us."

Alex lays there taking in deep breaths for the next ten minutes before someone knocks on the door. Alex can hear Bryce open the door and walk outside with the person. He can hear whispers through the door. This continues for minutes until the door opens back up.

"You remember Monty, don't you sweaty?" He hears Bryce's voice.

"Hey man." He recognizes Monty's voice.

"He's a little tired, he just woke up." Bryce walks over to Alex with scissors, cutting the zip ties.

Alex barely moves once the zip ties are taken off. Bryce starts to gently helping Alex up. Alex finally see's Monty and he is also wearing a suit. His hair is spiked up as always and he has the goofy grin he always has. Monty is just leaning against the dresser and watching as Bryce helps Alex to the chair next to the bed. Bryce then zip ties both of Alex's arms and legs to the chair before walking next to Monty.

"What you thinkin?" Monty asks Bryce.

Bryce turns to face the mirror, playing with his hair, Monty following behind.

"Are you okay with taking his stick up your ass?"

"Yeah, Tyler has opened me up a lot recently."

"Good, then I'll just go around the two of you and do whatever."

"Sounds great." Monty drops his pants and boxers, walking over to Alex like an excited puppy.

Bryce stands there watching as Monty grabs hold of Alex' floppy penis. Alex feels weird as Monty's hand touches his penis, but it feels good. At this point Alex is just happy to finally feel something good and can feel himself getting hard. He doesn't seem to care that it's Monty, because at this it is the only thing making him forget about the pain all over his body. Monty rubs Alex' penis until it gets solid. From there Monty turns his back to Alex and takes a seat on Alex' lap, his penis sliding up Monty's hole. Monty grabs hold of Alex's arms and the arms of the chair as he begins to move up and down. Alex is pleasantly surprised by how his penis feels and that he only has to look at Monty's back, which could be misconstrued as a girl's in his hazy eyes.

"You comin?" Monty says between deep breath.

Bryce just smiles and walks over, to the two of them, dragging the other chair in front. Bryce takes seat in front of them and just watches as Monty moves up and down. He looks behind Monty to see the little grin slipping through Alex's façade. He then leans forward to Monty and begins kissing him. He runs his hands through Monty's hair, feeling the difference form the first time he did so. He knew Monty had listened to his hair tips, which made him even hotter. Bryce stops kissing Monty and sits back to see Monty's penis rock solid. Bryce leans forward, his face in front of Monty's. He then grabs Monty's penis with a tight grip.

Monty and Bryce stare into each other's eyes, smiling, as Monty continues moving up and down and Bryce begins rubbing Monty's penis up and down. Bryce starts running his other hand up Monty's shirt and suit, feeling his abs. Bryce runs his fingers over Monty's sweaty abs, looking up to see Monty also sweating all over his face. Monty's hair is beginning to flop forward from the amount of sweat dripping down Monty's entire body. By now Monty and Bryce have almost completely forgotten about Alex and only notice each other. So when Alex begins to cum, Monty is surprised for a second and stops moving up and down. But once he feels the warmth he continues with more speed. Bryce gets even faster too.

"Fuck! I see why you choose him!" Monty shouts to Bryce before biting his lip.

"He choose me." Bryce says before looking back at Alex.

Suddenly Monty's penis explodes, cum shooting out at Bryce. Bryce leans forward with his mouth open. After some cum shoots over Bryce's suit and face, eventually it makes it into his mouth. Bryce quickly moves in, his lips on the tips of Monty's penis. Bryce is loving the sweet taste of Monty's cum as he finishes drinking all he can, licking the tip before moving back up.

Monty stands up and takes a seat directly on the bed. As Monty continues taking deep breaths in and lying on the bed, Bryce moves up to Alex and kisses him on the lips. Alex sits there not moving as Bryce kisses him. He holds back from head-butting Bryce because he knows he can't take him and Monty.

"Time for you to go." Bryce stands up and throws Monty his pants.

"Just a minute." Monty sits up, wiping his forehead.

"No. Now." Bryce opens the motel door.

"Fine." Monty walks to the door with his pants in his arms.

"Wait." Bryce moves up to Monty and runs a hand through his hair. He then gives Monty a kiss on the lips. "I'll have to help you with Tyler sometime." Bryce smiles as closes the door on Monty.

Bryce then grabs his duffel bag from under the bed and plops it down in front of Alex. Alex is both confused, scared, and completely ready to fight one last time for his freedom. Bryce then digs a hand into the bag.

"Now let's see which toy we're goona play with?" Bryce smiles like never before.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh…. Fun!" Bryce is ecstatic with the toys he pulls out of the bag.

He places them on the bed before walking up to Alex and grabbing his arms. He gets him to his feet and begins walking him over to the bathroom. While walking over he grabs one of the toys off the bed, the handcuffs, and walks into the bathroom.

"Get in." Bryce tells Alex, but doesn't move. "Get in!" Bryce shouts, but Alex has had enough and turns around, swinging his arm.

Bryce catches Alex by the wrist, but Alex then swings with his other arm and scratches Bryce in the face. By reflex Bryce smacks Alex in the head before Alex kicks Bryce in the shin. Bryce falls to his knees, pushing Alex on his way down. Alex falls back into the tub, his head smacking the wall. Bryce begins crawling to the tub, but Alex swings his legs, his feet smacking Bryce in the face over and over. Eventually Alex' heel smacks Bryce directly in the nose, Bryce's nose breaking and blood gushing out.

"Fuck!" Bryce is in major pain and is pissed off.

Bryce grabs one of Alex' legs and pulls his way up to his knees and over the tub. Bryce punches Alex in the gut multiple times until his feet stop kicking. Bryce makes his way to his feet as quick as he can, more blood rushing out of his nose the more he moves. When he reaches his feet, Bryce feels light headed, which gives Alex the time to kick Bryce right in the balls. Bryce falls backwards, his hands covering his crotch area and his head smacking the ground. Bryce can feel his head throbbing before everything begins to get darker by the second and he goes completely unconscious.

"Wakey wakey!" Alex shouts and Bryce begins waking up, his heading throbbing and can feel a an even bigger throbbing and stinging pain coming from his crotch.

Bryce looks around notices he's on the bed, both his arms and legs tied to the bed with zip ties.

"Where are the keys?" Alex yells as he digs through Bryce's bag, throwing all his toys to the floor.

Bryce tries responding but he just mumbles his words. Alex looks angry as he walks into the bathroom. He looks out the bathroom window to see the dumpster that was there before is now empty, ruining any plan of jumping out that window. Alex knows the only way to get out is through the front door, which means getting the keys, which Bryce has hidden somewhere. Alex goes to the sink and fills up the trashcan full of water, walking out of the room and walking to the bed.

"Now tell me where the key is or I'll ruin you!" Alex shouts the loudest he can without his chest hurting.

When Bryce sees Alex' angry face and bruised chest, he gets turned on. Bryce licks his lips and smiles before Alex flips the trash can and pours water all over Bryce's head. Bryce's hair loses all its volume and falls backwards.

"Tell me!" Alex shouts but Bryce just continues smiling.

Alex grabs the strap on penis on the floor and jumps onto the bed. Alex digs his fingers into Bryce's hair and leans forward, his nose touching Bryce's.

"This is your last chance before I make you feel everything I feel." Alex whispers, but Bryce just continues smiling.

As Alex sits up and begins to move the strap on towards Bryce's mouth. Bryce then snaps free both his hands. He launches upward and grabs both sides of Alex' head. Alex is too surprised to react. Bryce rips the zip ties off his feet with one large pull before flipping Alex over and getting on top of him. Bryce holds down Alex' arms and legs with his body, his head hovering over Alex' Bryce's wet hair falls forward, water dripping onto Alex' face. Bryce then knees Alex right in the balls before getting off him. He grabs the strap on and shoves the plastic penis into Alex' mouth. Alex begins coughing as Bryce straps it around his head.

"Don't try to do what I do, only I can do that." Bryce gets off the bed and walks to the mirror.

Bryce looks at himself, shocked by how hot he still looks even though his nose is swollen and bleeding and one of his cheeks and an eye are both black. He runs both his hands through his hair before turning around and facing the bed, watching Alex struggle in pain and coughing.

"Ready for the final event of the weekend sweaty?"

Bryce goes into his bag and grabs the camera he took from his dad's office. He puts the camera on the counter and points it to the bed before pressing the record button. Bryce walks up to Alex and punches him in the gut before flipping him onto his stomach. Bryce gets on the bed, grabbing the back of Alex' hair before shoving his penis into Alex with more aggression he's ever put into anything in his life. Bryce begins thrusting rapidly, forgetting about all the pain he is feeling both his crotch area and everywhere else. Every thrust closer to getting to the finish line makes the pain go away more by more.

Alex can't stop coughing as the plastic penis is scratching the back of his throat, his eyes watering. Alex' penis hurts more and more as it dangles in the air, moving back and forth as Bryce thrusts in and out. He struggles as he tries breathing through his nose slowly and not have a panic attack. While looking forward, Alex stares at the wood of the bed, looking at every single grain to distract him from the pain making him which he was dead.

"I love you." Bryce whispers into Alex' ear just as he begins to cum. "I will always love you." Bryce licks Alex' cheek before sitting back up and finishing.

Bryce pushes Alex' body down to the bed and flips him onto his back. While over his body, Bryce grips Alex' balls tight and slides up his body onto they are eye to eye. Alex is sobbing, but that only makes Bryce more excited, believing that it's because of the three words he just said.

"Aw… sweetie. I'll let you go in a few hours so you can go home and rest until school tomorrow." He kisses Alex on the forehead. "God your hot!" He slides down Alex' body, kissing every single inch.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the final straw for Alex. That weekend in the hotel room showed Alex he could fight back and he could win. But now he knew it would take time and a lot of thought to come up with the perfect plan for revenge. And months later with the school year coming to an end, Alex knew it was time to strike back. And his plan goes into effect tonight… on prom night.

Bryce received a note in his locker two days before prom from Alex. It read "Though we can't go to prom together, we can have our own celebration afterwards. Meet me where it all began at midnight on prom night. –Alex." Bryce loved this note, finding it so hard to hide his feelings in the middle of the school hall that he had to go to the bathroom and jerk off.

It's prom night and Alex is dressed in a classic tux, sitting on a swing and waiting for Bryce to arrive. Five minutes before midnight and Alex is taking deep breaths, preparing for anything that could happen tonight, for any of the consequences that could follow. Though this year had been the worst in his life, Alex learned one thing… that he liked guys along with girls. But Bryce took away his first time and made him want to hate it. Alex stopped thinking about that stuff as he sees Bryce's car drive up to the park and park.

Bryce steps out of the car wearing an all-black tux, his hair as perfect as always, and strutting over with extreme confidence. Bryce just walks up to Alex, and before Alex can speak he kisses him on the lips. Alex kisses back, knowing he must keep face with everything until it's time. Eventually Bryce steps back.

"So what's the plan hun?" Bryce truly thought the two of them were a couple.

"Follow." Alex stands up and walks past the playground and up to the tree where all this began. "Pop it out." Bryce is confused, mostly because he had been drinking earlier.

"Huh?"

"Show me your penis." Bryce is too excited to question it and begins taking his pants off.

"Is this actually happening?" Bryce can't stop smiling as Alex goes down to his knees.

Once his erect penis pops out in front of Alex' face, Bryce leans his head back and closes his eyes. Bryce has been wanting Alex to do this on his own for months now and he finally was going to get it. That is until Alex reaches into his jacket and pulls out a Taser, a birthday gift from his dad. Just as Bryce believes is about to start he feels something cold touch his balls. And just as he opens his eyes Alex pulls the trigger, zapping Bryce's balls. Bryce's legs give and he falls quickly and with a thud. Before Bryce can scream, Alex shoves a rag into Bryce's mouth. Alex takes the Taser from Bryce's balls and moves it to the side of his neck, pulling the trigger and Bryce's body shaking uncontrollably. Bryce goes unconscious.

Alex whistles and from the tower on the playground comes Tyler running. Tyler helps grab Bryce with Alex and they carry him to Bryce's car. They place him in and Alex takes the driver seat. Tyler walks up to the window, handing Alex a tablet.

"It's all set up. Good luck." Alex just smiles and drives off.

Roughly 15 minutes have passed and Alex has parked at the motel they once had their weekend getaway at. He reaches behind the chair and shocks Bryce once more before reaching into his jacket pocket and taking his wallet. Alex leaves the car, double checking it is locked, before going to the front office and using Bryce's card to buy out every room at the motel.

"This also means that you have to go." Alex tells the one guy working.

Alex waits for the one guy to leave before bringing a maid cart up to the car. He drags Bryce carefully onto the cart and drags him up to the same room they were in before.

Bryce's eyes begin to open. He can feel every bone in his body aching. Bryce doesn't recognize the ceiling at first, but then he turns his head to see the closed blinds and realizes exactly where he is. Bryce tries sitting up, but the handcuffs holding each arm and foot pull him back down. Bryce can continue feeling extreme pain down below and just wants to cup his balls, but can't. He notices both doors have three padlocks one them. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom, where he assumes Alex is. He tries looking for any way he can escape, but the cuffs are too tight on him and the pain from both the Taser and from drinking so much earlier is hitting him too hard to give him sufficient time to think. Just then Alex walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie! What's going on?" Bryce is trying not to get angry.

"Hun!" Alex is smiling and acting above his normal level of excitement. "This is your downfall."

"Huh?" Bryce is confused as Alex sits on the bed next to him.

"There are two things that keep you feeling like you are the coolest and most untouchable guy in the world."

"Aww thanks."

"No. Not thanks. Tonight, I am going to take these two things away from you. These are cameras." Alex begins pointing at multiple places in the room. "These will record everything going on here tonight."

"Kinky hun." Bryce still doesn't get it.

"Again…no. Everything I am going to do to you will recorded, edited, then released to not only everyone at school, but all of the internet to enjoy."

"Wow!" Bryce finally gets it. "No man! You can't do that!"

"But I can. This video will ruin your reputation, the one thing that keeps the adults and kids of this town both worshipping and afraid of you. After tonight everyone will know just how gay you are. They will see just how much of a hypocrite you are… and how kinky you are."

"What?" Bryce can't seem to find the words to respond properly.

"Along with that, you will leave with the one thing that keeps you thinking your above everyone else… your looks. You will leave here and whether what I do to you last for long, all it takes is one meme or you looking awful for everyone to mock you for the rest of your life."

"You can't do this to me!" Bryce can finally speak and is furious. "I am Bryce Walker! MY father will demolish you and I will make sure you are destroyed."

"Will you? After this you will lose any power you have over me."

"No. I will always have power over you because I am forever inside you, mentally, physically, and spiritually."

"Shut up!" Alex is just done with Bryce.

He pulls his pants down, his flaccid penis hanging out. Alex grabs his penis and starts getting it hard.

"So what? You're going to shove it in me? I can deal with that pain."

"Oh no!" Alex gets on the bed. "You're going in me." Alex, with his other hand grabs Bryce's penis, which is already slightly hard.

As Alex touches it Bryce must take a deep breath to deal with the pain. After only a few seconds of touching it, it is rock solid. At once Alex sits on Bryce's penis, taking a deep breath in. Bryce can't help but smile as his penis finally begins to feel good inside Alex. As Alex begins moving up and down on Bryce's penis, he also begins jerking off his own penis.

"Oh my god!" Bryce can't help moaning loudly as Alex goes quicker.

It doesn't take very long for Bryce to begin to cum. Bryce opens his mouth in excitement as he cums into Alex. Right then Alex grabs mouth openers you normally see at dentist's office's and shove them into Bryce's mouth, keeping his mouth open. Bryce tries speaking but he can't get anything out and is slightly distracted by his orgasm. Alex gets off Bryce before he finishes, cum shooting over Bryce's crotch and legs. Alex crawls over to Bryce's face. He begins jerking his penis off faster as he reaches him. Within a minute Alex can feel himself close. He leans forward and shoves his penis into Bryce's mouth. As he begins to cum, Bryce is both smiling and coughing. Bryce can't tell how much he likes the cum, but he knows he likes it at least a little. When Alex finishes he get's off the bed and wipes his penis with a tissue, then shoving that tissue into Bryce's mouth before taking the openers out.

"You're dead Alex!" Bryce shouts the first second he gets the chance.

"Says the guy who couldn't stop smiling during that."

"Fuck you!"

"You just did. But were not done just quite yet."

Alex then heads to the bathroom. Bryce sits there looking around for any way of getting out of this. He notices that he could theoretically get the cuffs off the bed poll if he can break through the wood. Before Bryce can test this theory Alex walks back in the room carrying a bucket.

"Now it is time to get rid of your looks." As Bryce is about to say something Alex just dumps the bucket over Bryce's head.

It takes less than a millisecond before Bryce knows exactly what is in the bucket. Poop. Both the smell and the actual brown lumps make Bryce whimper. As poop falls over Bryce's head, Bryce just closes his eyes and mouth, taking in a deep breath and trying as hard as he can to hold it.

"You have to breathe eventually." Alex says as he stuffs his own nose. "For all the shit you've done to me… here's my shit."

Bryce can feel the warm semi-solid stuff fall all over his face. It is wet yet sticky. He can feel it on his lips. He can feel his hair moving.

Alex puts gloves on before he leans into Bryce and rubs the poop through his, making sure it all gets in. He moves aside so every camera in the room can get the footage. It is then when Alex grabs a knife from the drawer. He gets on top of Bryce on the bed, Bryce's eyes still closed.

"So… where is it that you stabbed me?" Alex pulls his shirt up to find the spot on him then on Bryce. "Oh here!" Alex shoves just the tip of the knife in, a small amount of blood slithering out of Bryce.

At that moment Bryce opens his mouth, taking a deep breath in. Some of the poop falls into Bryce's mouth and he immediately spits it out. Along with his mouth, his eyes open, feeling heavy with the poop drying on his eyelids. Just as Alex shoves the knife just a tiny bit more into Bryce, something snaps inside Bryce. For a few seconds Bryce blacks out. He lunges forward, the wood of the baseboard shattering like glass and launching forward. Alex is flung backwards by both Bryce and the backboard. Alex falls to the ground, confused as to what is happening. Bryce sits up and grabs the handcuffs holding his feet. With only one yank, Bryce breaks the handcuffs in half. Bryce's hair begins falling in front of his face, pooping flinging everywhere.

Bryce jumps off the bed and goes to Alex. He grabs Alex by the neck on the ground. With strength Alex had never seen on someone before, Bryce pulls him to his feet. Bryce flings Alex at the mirror, his head not only going through the mirror, but also breaking the wall like it was just paper. Bryce grabs Alex by his jacket, pulling him of the dresser and back to his feet. Alex can't think now, his brain completely frozen and the pain in his head so bad he can barely feel it anymore. Bryce basically drags Alex into the bathroom where he throws him into the tub. Bryce steps into the tub and begins kicking Alex. He doesn't try to aim for a specific spot, but simply kicks with inhuman strength over and over. Alex begins spitting out blood and is sobbing.

Just as Alex begins to cry; Bryce snaps out of this rage. He doesn't know what just happened, but his first reaction is to turn the shower on. Bryce begins ripping his tux off and just scrubs off as much poop as he can. Bryce barely pays attention to Alex, who is just hurdled in a ball in the tub and crying. When Bryce is satisfied minutes later with being clean he steps out of the tub and begins drying himself off. He just stares at Alex bleeding and crying.

"I told you so." That's all Bryce says before he walks back into the room.

He grabs each and every camera in the room, smashing them on the ground. He then finds the tablet and walks back to the bathroom to use Alex' fingerprint to open it. From there Bryce deletes every bit of data sent from the cameras. He then breaks the tablet. He finds a pair of spare clothes of Alex', and though they are small, Bryce puts them on. After finding his wallet and keys, Bryce walks back to the bathroom, noticing that Alex is starting to feel better to begin moving out of the tub. Bryce then pulls his pants down and pulls Alex up with both his hands, shoving him against the wall.

Bryce grabs his penis carefully, the pain still tingling. He slowly shoves his penis into Alex, feeling the almost immediate pain relief as it gets all the way in. As he begins thrusting, Bryce leans up to Alex' ear.

"You've made a huge mistake today. Now, not only do you have nothing on me, but I have everything on you. I've sent myself all the footage. If you dare to tell anyone about anything that has happened between us this year then I will Photoshop the shit out of that video and make sure everyone knows just how much of a psycho rapist you are." Those words hit Alex like a punch, but he has no energy to respond. "You will leave here today knowing that we will never do this ever again, knowing just how boring your life is without me." Bryce begins to cum, he bites his lip. As he finishes he takes his penis out and says one last thing to Alex before leaving the motel. "I hope you learned one thing about this experience… the rich and the good looking always win, no matter what."

From there neither Bryce or Alex spoke about what happened this year at school to anyone. They graduated separately and moved on with their lives… not knowing that they would be going to college together and have to one day deal with their problems once again…but that story is for another day…


	8. Chapter 8

It has been 19 months since Bryce and Alex last saw each other. Of course they saw each other in the halls for the last few months of school before Bryce graduated, but I'm talking about "seeing" each other. Bryce went to UCLA. In his freshman year, Bryce joined Sigma Chi fraternity as a legacy, joined the school's JV basketball team, and declared a business major. He spent the year partying and passing classes with all C's, some only because he slept with the TA's. Meanwhile, Alex finished high school and got into his dream school, UCLA. Alex had completely forgot about Bryce by this time so he had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

Alex has been at UCLA for 2 months and halloween is coming up. Alex has also found himself a boyfriend. His name is Travis and he is a freshman on the swim team. They live on the same floor and met in the bathrooms. They have been dating for nearly a month and are planning a couples costume for halloween. They are also going to a halloween party at the Sigma Chi house, which so happens to be where Travis wants to join. And as you can guess… Bryce will be at the same party.

Night of the party…

Bryce is in his room finishing his costume, Patrick Bateman from American Psycho. After checking his hair, Bryce grabs the plastic axe from his bed and heads downstairs to join the party. But as he walks down the stairs, he spots the most intriguing thing on the other end of the room, someone that looks just like Alex in a Peter Pan costume kissing a man in a very revealing Captain Hook costume. But as he looks closer, he notices that it is Alex! He can hardly tell because Alex' hair is longer and more dirty blonde. Bryce freaks out and runs back upstairs. He doesn't know why, but he starts breathing heavily. He goes into his room and begins pacing back and forth. Then he stops to look at himself in the mirror. He is amazed at how good looking he is and something in him switches. He goes into his dresser and grabs a little bag with little white pills that he uses on special occasions.

Bryce, all smiley and happy now, walks back downstairs, high fiving all his friends as he walks through the party. He walks over to the drink table and slips one of the pills into a cup of beer, handing it to a pledge and whispering something into his ear. Bryce walks back to the stairs to watch as the pledge walks up to Alex and hand the drink over to the guy he was kissing. As the guy chugs down the beer, Bryce sits and watches as the guy begins slowly go unconscious. Bryce waits until Alex goes to grab a water. He appears right behind Alex and taps him on his shoulder. Bryce is ecstatic as Alex turns around, his eyes wide open and mouth unable to close.

"Hey buddy!" Bryce wants to give him a hug, but holds himself back.

"Uh… um… hey…" Alex is confused and doesn't know how to react.

"Long time no see! What are the chances!" Bryce's voice hits something in Alex that makes him unable to think or respond. "Come. Let's talk somewhere more quiet." The second Bryce says that, Alex freezes in fear.

Alex has not felt this way in a very long time. He can't move, speak, or even think of what is going on. Bryce just grabs Alex by his tights and begins pulling him upstairs. Alex tries dragging his feet, but nothing happens. He tries shouting, but nothing comes out. He just stares into the party, seeing his passed out boyfriend by the window, as he is pulled upstairs.

"This is my room." Bryce says as he pulls Alex in, closing and locking the door behind him. "Yeah, I know, I'm in a frat, what a surprise. But I'm hoping to be president like my dad was by next year." Bryce can't stop talking, like he's nervous.

Bryce pushes Alex onto the bed, and Alex just sits there emotionless and dead body like. He then turns to the mirror and winks at himself. He slides his hand against his hair. He then pulls off his overalls and pulls his pants down.

"You know… I never thought we would be able to do this again. I have dreamed about it many times before though." Bryce walks up to Alex, his face directly in front of Alex'.

Bryce licks his lips before moving in and kissing Alex. Something in Alex right then wakes him and his stands up, pushing Bryce at the door.

"I have a boyfriend!" Alex just shouts, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, but I hope that in time you choose to leave him and stay my secret boyfriend."

"What?" Alex is just shocked at Bryce's delusional thoughts. "I'm never going to be with you." Alex walks up to Bryce. "Now let me out!" Bryce just begins laughing.

"Wow I've missed this!" He moves in closer to Alex, their noses about to touch. "Look who's balls dropped." Bryce then pushes Alex onto the bed.

Just as Alex tries getting back up, Bryce moves on top of him. Alex tries kicking Bryce, but he catches Alex's leg and pins it down. Alex swings his hand, just barely nicking Bryce on the cheek. Bryce, angry as he always gets, punches Alex in the gut. Alex coughs out before he frees his legs and kicks Bryce in the stomach and pushing him off. Alex jumps off the bed and immediately punches Bryce square in the jaw, Bryce falling to the ground. Alex runs toward the door, but Bryce grabs his leg and trips him, his head hitting the wall.

"Seems you learned a thing or two." Bryce just laughs as he spits blood onto the floor.

"I guess you could say that!" Alex shouts before kicking Bryce right in the balls.

Bryce goes straight into a ball position. He begins weezing as Alex gets to his feet. Alex gets close to Bryce, right into his face.

"This is never going to happen again!" Alex says and is pretty thrilled with himself.

But just as he is about to stand up and walk out for good, Bryce grabs Alex by the throat, grabbing so hard that Alex falls down next to him within seconds. Bryce, with all the anger in him, gets to his knees and above Alex.

"I… didn't say… you could leave… yet." Bryce takes in a deep breath before letting go of Alex' throat and getting to his feet.

He picks up Alex and throws him onto the bed. Bryce rips Alex' tights clear off before doing the same with his own. With his penis rock solid, and still in slight pain, he shoves his penis into Alex. Right then, Alex snaps back awake.

"No!" He shouts once, but before he can continue Bryce shoves his tights into his mouth, silencing him.

"God you know exactly what I like!" Bryce smiles as he begins to thrust in and out.

Alex begins swinging his arms in attempt to do anything, but Bryce just swats them off like flies. Bryce, excited as he is, punches Alex in the gut once and the face twice, just for the fun of it. Alex is very weak at this point, unable to fight back. Bryce doesn't stop or even really think about anything other than what he is doing. This continue for ten minutes until Bryce begins to cum.

"Oh lord!" Bryce shouts, not having sex like this since all that time before. "God you get me so well Alex." Right then, Bryce's door opens and there is Travis.

Travis just stares at the two, shocked.

"Oh. Sorry." Bryce says as he laughs before a tear goes down Travis' face and he closes the door and leaves. "I guess it's just you and me now." Bryce slides out of Alex and lays next to him on the bed. "This is the beginning of a very sexy and romantic story my friend." He licks Alex' cheek before punching Alex once more in the face. "Just go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning sweetie." Bryce gets up, dressed, and locks Alex in the room while he continues partying.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex' head thrashes as he begins opening his eyes. The light coming through the blinds burns his eyes. His body is aching that each breath he takes his bones feel ready to snap. He is able to move his head just slightly to the right, where he sees Bryce standing in his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. As steam comes out of the bathroom, Bryce is looking at himself in the mirror and moving around his wet hair. Bryce turns around, smiling.

"Look who's finally awake." Bryce walks into the room. "You've been asleep all day."

"Wh…" Alex tries speaking, but his throat just burns.

"Don't worry, we still have an hour left." Bryce drops his towel, his penis erect.

Bryce grabs his penis and begins to jerk off. He leans in close to Alex and runs his other hand through Alex' hair.

"You know… I've really missed you. I think about you all the time." Bryce moves back slightly as he continues.

He begins jerking off faster, breathing heavier and biting his lip. He looks forward at the mirror on his wall, winking at himself. He runs his hands through his hair, which gets him closer to climaxing. He speeds up as he looks at how amazing he looks. It isn't much longer until he begins to cum.

"Oh…" Bryce sighs and tilts his head up to the air.

As cum sprays over his face, Alex can't help but find it comforting. Alex hates how great the warm cum feels on him. Even the little bit that slips down his throat not only feels like a godsend, but tastes like nothing Alex has tasted before. He keeps mentally punching himself for the thoughts. As Bryce finishes, he moves in close to Alex and wipes the cum on his tip on Alex' cheek.

"That was great babe, but I should finish getting ready." Bryce turns around and goes back into the bathroom.

Alex lies on the bed, trying to move anything he can, but it just hurts too much. For the next hour he watches as Bryce works on his hair and gets dressed in a simple blue suit. Once Bryce is done getting ready he begins putting clothes on Alex. Alex is both confused and weirdly happy for what Bryce is doing. As Bryce slides a pair of nice pants on him, Alex finally begins to feel some warmth and comfort on his body. Bryce then begins to put a button up on Alex, who can't stop looking at Bryce and not only wondering what is happening, but taking notice of a slight change in Bryce.

"I've been dreaming about this day for a while." Bryce says, smiling, as he begins buttoning up the shirt. "I have to tell you something." He finishes buttoning up and sits up. "You're not the only one to finally reveal a truth about yourself to the world. When I came to college a came out as bi to everyone. And that's what tonight is about. I have someone I want you to meet." A knock on the door makes Bryce jump to his feet. "I guess it's time for you to meet my boyfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

Bryce walks to the door and opens it. Alex looks at the guy on the other side of the door as if he were his savior. Everything in him is hoping he will convince Bryce to let him go, but something in him can't stop thinking about the guys good looks. He looks to be a couple years older than Bryce with long brown hair that is swooped back. He has thick brown eyebrows that match his eyes. He is a good five inches taller than Bryce, but his muscles are slightly less toned. The two immediately move in and kiss each other.

"Hey babe!" The guy says after they kiss.

"Hey. Come in." Bryce is smiling differently than Alex has ever seen him. "Alex, this is Rick. Rick, this is Alex." Bryce introduces them as he closes and locks his door.

"Oh my god!" Rick begins as he walks up to Alex on the bed. "It's about time! I've heard so much about you!" He grabs Alex' hand and shakes it. "I see you've been having plenty of fun without me." Rick says as he turns to Bryce.

"Well I couldn't wait for you. You've just been so busy lately."

"Fine. I'm sorry for being so busy." The two kiss before Rick turns back to Alex. "I'm a doctor so I'm very busy. Well… actually I'm a pre-med student, but why put off the inevitable?" RIck and Bryce both laugh and look at each other, their eyes looking at each other with major lust.

Alex looks at the two of them, shocked. He never believed that not only could Bryce find love, but that he could find it with someone so much like him. As Bryce digs his hand through the side of Rick's hair, the two share a deep moment without talking. It's as if the two are having a conversation through their minds, and Alex can't stop looking. This is the most intriguing thing Alex has ever seen, and what makes it worse for him is that it's making his penis hard.

"I ordered some food earlier, we should have enough time to have fun before it arrives." Rick says as he turns to Alex.

"Sound perfect." Bryce keeps looking at Rick with googly eyes.

The two turn to each other and begin kissing again. This time the kissing becomes a little more intensified. Their mouths open and tongues slide off each other with rapid speed. Both of their hands are in each others hair, keeping their heads pushed together. The two stop kissing for a second, Rick beginning to kiss Bryce's neck. He continues to kiss Bryce's body as he moves down. He stops kissing at Bryce's chest and turns to Alex. For just a second, Rick and Alex' eyes meet. Alex see's something in Rick's eyes that makes him both scared and excited for what is about to happen.

"Can I start alone babe? Rick looks to Bryce.

"Of course." Bryce takes a step back and takes a seat at his desk.

Rick crawls onto the bed, his head leveled with Alex'. He crawls on top of Alex, slowly moving closer to him.

"Bryce has told me every single detail about your relationship. For a while I was jealous, but when he texted me and told me you were here, I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to join our relationships. We can be the most powerful throuple on campus. I'm the man on the med campus and Bryce is the man on this campus, and then there's you." His face is now right in front of Alex'. "We can make you the best version of yourself, like we already are." Rick just laughs before moving forward and kissing Alex.

Alex doesn't hate this, but he hates that he's starting to like it. Rick slides a hand onto Alex' cheek, caressing it. That relaxes Alex even more, his penis getting solid. With his other hand, Rick reaches down, sliding his hand under Alex' pants and boxers. Rick grabs Alex' penis, slowly tightening his grip. Alex hates how much he is loving Rick's gentleness. He stops kissing Alex and sits up. Grabbing Alex' pants, he pulls the zipper one pull he yanks down Alex' pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees. Alex' hard penis pops up, making Bryce and Rick smile uncontrollably.

"I see you've already taken a shine to me." Rick says as he pull his own pants off.

Rick doesn't waste time. As his penis flies out and he places his pants next to him on the bed, he quickly moves up and back down, letting Alex' penis into him. Rick just looks straight up as Alex enters him. He takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He stays that way for almost a minute, Alex and Bryce just looking at him. Then it's as if someone pressed the play button. Rick grabs his shirt and fling sit off himself, rubbing his hands on his own abs. He places his hands on Alex' abdomen and pushes down tight, Alex squinting and taking in a deep breath.

"Oh yeah!" RIck shouts as he begins moving himself up and down.

Rick doesn't move super fast, but slow and gentle. This slow movement allows Alex to begin to enjoy it. It relaxes Alex like a nice massage. It also helps that he finds Rick to be very attractive, which just makes him hate himself more. Rick stares down at Alex with a smile as he continues. He goes at his own pace, taking it all in one movement at a time. He feels every moment of this, and loves it.

It isn't five minutes when Rick stops making eye contact with Alex, breaking the moment, and turning towards Bryce. The two give each other smiles.

"Come on babe." Rick whispers.

Bryce stands up and walks to the bed, standing directly next to them, Rick continuing his movement. Bryce reaches down and runs a hand through Alex' hair, looking down and into his eyes. Bryce just smiles towards Alex, but a smile Alex hasn't seen before. The smile seems genuine and freaks Alex out. He then turns to Rick and runs his other hand through his hair. He keeps his hands in each of their hair, looking back and forth. He debates what to do for a minute, sweat building on Rick's abs and Alex obviously holding back a tiny smile. Bryce steps forward as Rick stops, giving him a big kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too babe!" Rick shouts, starting to breath heavily.

Bryce leans down, placing his face in front of Rick's penis. He looks over to Alex, flashes a smile once more, then grabs Rick's penis with his mouth. While moving up and down with Rick, Bryce suctions his lips around the bottom of his shaft. Bryce begins moving back and forth, Rick's penis going in and out of Bryce's mouth. Rick takes one hand off of Alex and places it in Bryce's hair, tangling his fingers around.

Another five minutes pass and Alex has yet to climax, but Rick is fairly close. Rick is sweating harder now, a few strands of his hair falling over in front of his face. The sweat drips down his abs and begins dripping onto Bryce's head, his hair getting wet and falling. Bryce doesn't seem to care as he is moving with Rick's penis with great speed. Alex is just lying there, staring at the two of them. He wants to slap himself hard as he likes every moment of this. He loves Rick's face that he has as he moves up and down. He loves the way Rick's hair begins to fall down. He loves the way Rick's abs glisten in the light. And what he loves the most, is the way Bryce's mouth attacks Rick's penis and how he imagines Bryce doing it to himself.

"Fuck!" Rick moans as he cums, shocking Alex out of his trance.

Bryce sucks in Rick's cum like a kid with juice.

"Fuck!" Alex then shouts, his insides hurting, as he cums.

"Oh yeah!" Rick shouts as he feels the cum slowly slide through his body.

Bryce steps back, licking his lips and watching Rick close his eyes as he takes it all in. He looks down to Alex, who's squinting in both pain and glory. He reaches down to Alex and caresses his cheek. That caress relaxes Alex, the pain in his body slowly going away.

"Yeah man!" Rick shouts as he gets off Alex and reaches over for a high five.

"Yeah!" Bryce high fives him, standing up and helping Rick off the bed.

"I love you so much." Rick says as he goes and kisses Bryce.

Bryce hands Rick his clothes as they stop kissing. When a ring goes through the house, Rick quickly gets the rest of his clothes on.

"I'll go grab the food." Rick and Bryce kiss once more before Rick runs a hand through his hair and walks out of the bedroom.

"Isn't he great!" Bryce turns to Alex, smiling from side to side. "He's also a trust fund kid. He's got a great sports car and ever since he came out as gay and I met his parent's, they buy him and me anything we want. I'll have to show you my new leather jacket later." Bryce sits on the bed, moving Alex' legs over.

Alex smiles just a little before pushing himself up a little, leaning his back against the wall. He places a hand on Bryce's leg. The two look into each other's eyes. Alex leans forward and gives Bryce a kiss on the lips.

"The food smells great!" Rick shouts as the door swings open and Alex quickly stops kissing Bryce, smacking his head against the wall and squinting in pain.

"Great!" Bryce says, but doesn't stop looking at Alex, giving him the smallest of genuine smiles. "Actually… perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, Bryce let Alex go. They didn't speak to each other. Alex just put his clothes on walked out, mostly limping. For the next week, they didn't see each other or talk about that day with anyone. Bryce wouldn't even talk to Rick about it. But things got strange last night when Bryce and Rick were having sex...

"Yes, Bryce!" Rick shouts as Bryce thrusts his penis once again into his ass so hard that his bones vibrated. "Give it to me daddy!" Rick digs his fingers into Bryce's abs.

"Oh… Oh…" Bryce is moaning with his eyes closed, keeping his hands on Rick's hips.

"Yes… finish this!" Rick shouts once more.

"Alex!" Bryce shouts as he cums into Rick's ass. "Oh Alex…" Bryce moans, his head facing up and taking a deep breath in.

"Alex?" Rick just lays there confused.

"Oh!" Bryce suddenly realizes what he said and slides out of Rick, opening his eyes and standing up.

"Oh?" Rick stands out of bed. "OH?" Rick shouts.

"I...I…" Bryce is speechless.

"Were you imagining I was Alex? That scrawny dweeb? That nobody?"

"Hey!" Bryce shouts as Rick. "He's not a dweeb, just a little awkward. And he is not nobody, he's…" Bryce finds himself feeling weird.

"Wow…" Rick runs his hands through his hair before grabbing his shirt and throwing it on.

"What? It was just an accident. People say wrong names all the time."

"You like him. Like really like him." Rick zip his pants up. "I thought when you used to talk about what you guys did together in high school all the time that you were just bragging, but no… it's because you like him. You like talking about him." Rick laughs. "How stupid am I?"

"Well…"

"Hey. I'm a doctor. I'm rich. I'm a catch. You. You're just a loser who likes a loser. You'll never be as great as me." Rick heads to the door, but Bryce steps in front of him.

"A doctor?" Bryce is angry. "You're a medical student who only got in 'cause your parents know the head of admin and paid him. You have straight C's even though you try hard… that means you are stupid! And you're not rich! Your parents are rich! And they are even nearly as rich as my parents are. Not even close." Bryce knees Rick in the balls, Rick falling to his knees groaning. "And you're no catch. You rarely last a minute on good days and…" Bryce leans down to Rick. "Your penis tastes gross." Bryce laughs before kicking Rick in the gut. "But, your hair is amazing," Bryce says as he runs his hand through Rick's soft hair.

Bryce throws his clothes on and immediately leaves. He walks very quick across campus until he gets to Alex's dorm. He waits for someone to walk out and sneaks in. He begins walking down the hall on the first floor, scanning the door of each room for Alex's name. No Alex. He goes upstairs and starts down the hall. Here! Halfway down the hall, he finds the door with Alex's name on it.

"Hey. Is Alex here?" Bryce says to Alex's roommate.

"Oh. No. He left school. I guess something happened and he decided to go home and go to community college." Bryce just walks away without a word, slowly walking back across campus.

Bryce walks past his house and to his car, going into his car and turning it on. He just sits there and thinks for a while. He starts debating what he should do. Everything in his body is telling him to drive to Alex right now. Everything in his brain is telling him to go back inside and move on. But his body doesn't listen and he begins driving. He drives. And drives. It is a long drive, but only feels longer to Bryce. He just keeps thinking about what he is doing. Why he is doing it. Nothing in him can explain why he is going to Alex. But he is. His mind keeps going in circles. Eventually, at nearly two in the morning, Bryce arrives at Alex's house.

"Oh shit." Bryce takes a deep breath in, thinking about what a big mistake he just made.

"Bryce?" Bryce nearly pees his pants when he sees Alex standing outside of his car window.

"What the fuck?" Bryce opens the door and steps out of his car. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Decided to take a walk." Alex scans Bryce up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I... " Bryce runs a hand through the side of his hair. "I heard you left school. I just wanted to check if you were okay."

"You could've texted or called or emailed. You didn't need to drive here in the middle of the night."

"Yes, I did. I really did." Alex is about to say something, but Bryce stops him. "I did because it's my fault you left. I was mean to you. I've always been mean to you. It just took me forever to realize that I did that because I like you."

"Oh…" Alex turns around, running his hands through his hair. "I was gonna say that I left because I wasn't doing well in school because I spent all my time playing video games and my dad told me I had to come home and get a job and go to community college."

"Oh…" They both begin laughing hysterically.

"But…" Bryce stops laughing, everything getting silent again. "You did hurt me. You hurt me a lot. You've hurt me in more ways than I could've imagined. You've made me want to kill myself many times. But for some reason. For no reason, I can possibly imagine… I like you too. I know you're not a bad person and I believe I could be very good for you, and even you for me. I think we could be endgame." The second Alex says that he feels a weight lifting off his chest.

Alex just takes a deep breath in and smiles like he hasn't since he was a kid. He then steps forward and begins kissing Bryce. He passionately begins kissing Bryce, Bryce kissing back. Alex digs his fingers through Bryce's crunchy and soft hair. Alex pushes Bryce back and into the car. Bryce lets Alex take control and he is loving it.

"Get in the car." Alex commands of Bryce.

Bryce turns around and crawls into the car, crawling over to the other side and letting Alex take the driver's seat.

"Suck me." Alex turns the car on and revs out of the neighborhood.


	12. Chapter 12

**2 WEEKS LATER…**

 _Bryce:_ b there in 5

 _Alex_ : Can't wait ;)

Alex paces around his room, waiting and waiting. He keeps going back and forth until he hears a knocking on his window. He turns to see Bryce standing outside his window. He runs over and slides it open.

"Hey." Bryce says before quietly sliding through the window.

"Hey." Alex pushes Bryce against the wall and they begin kissing. "I can't believe it's been a whole week."

"Yeah, school sucks." They sit down next to each other on Alex' bed.

"Yeah I wish I still went there. We could be seeing each other every day."

"Multiple times a day." Bryce adds on. "But now it's winter vacation and we're together, that's all that matters."

"We'll be able to see each other every day for an entire month." Alex jumps up, happier than ever.

"Well… actually…" Bryce looks up at Alex, making eye contact.

"What?" Alex sits down next to him.

"My parent's called yesterday and gave me an early Christmas present…" Bryce grabs Alex' hands. "They're taking me on a month long trip to my favorite place on earth, Vail."

"Oh… wow…"

"You sound so thrilled."

"I'm happy for you… but I am a little bummed to not see you for a whole month. At least while you were in school we saw each other every weekend." Bryce grabs Alex by the face and kisses him.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm not leaving for three days, so let's just try to enjoy them."

"Okay…"

Alex and Bryce spent the next four hours spooning and not speaking at all. Once Alex fell asleep Bryce slid away from Alex and off the bed. As Bryce puts his shoes on, an idea hits him. He quickly and quietly slides out the window and to his car, speeding home.

 **THE NEXT AFTERNOON...**

Bryce didn't go to sleep that night. He searched online, made calls, and snooped through his parents office. Around noon Bryce called Alex and told him to meet at the railroad tracks.

"Hey!" Bryce is thrilled as Alex arrives.

"What's going on? Why did we meet here?" They kiss.

"I've got great news!" Bryce grabs Alex' hands.

"What?"

"You're coming to Vail with me."

"What?"

"My parent's anniversary is next week and I convinced them to go to Europe by themselves. They felt guilty about leaving me alone in Vail, so they said I could bring a friend. You." Bryce kisses Alex.

"What? Are you sure? Aren't you going to miss your parents?"

"Are you kidding me! If they came on that trip they would've spent the whole time working. Now they'll just be working in Europe together and leaving us alone. Plus, they'll be coming on Christmas Eve."

"Oh wow…"

"So… will you?"

"Of course!"

The two begin kissing. Bryce shoves one of his hands right down Alex' pants and grabs his penis.

"Wait…" Alex moans as his penis hardens. "We should get in the car."

"No one's here." Bryce smiles as he begins jerking off Alex. "Just think about four weeks together. You. Me. A comfortable bed. A hot tub. A pool. Slopes. And so much more."

"Oh yeah…" Alex moans again.

"And we won't have to sneak around. We can walk around town being ourselves… being… a couple?"

"Oh!" Just then Alex explodes in his pants, a giant wet spot growing around his crotch spot on his pants.

"So?" Alex looks at Bryce, unable to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

"You ready?" Bryce shouts as he pulls up to Alex's house in a fancy black car.

"Shh! My dad's taking a nap." Alex hands his bag to the driver.

"So what'd you tell him."

"I told him I was going on a church trip to build houses." They both just laugh before getting into the car. "Wow this is fancy," Alex says as he looks around the back of the car with facing leather seats, a minibar, and all sorts of snacks.

"When you travel with me you get the full Walker experience."

"Oh really? The _full_ experience."

"We have ten minutes until we get to the airport…"

"That's plenty of time." Alex moves on top of Bryce and they begin kissing.

Alex moves his hands down and unzips Bryce's pants, pulling his erect penis out. Alex moves back and pulls his pants down. Alex doesn't waste a second as Bryce hands him a condom, he rips it open, slides it on Bryce's penis, then slides down onto it.

"Oh…" They both moan in unison.

"Come on. We don't have much time." Bryce hurries Alex along, Alex gripping onto Bryce's shoulders and starting to push himself up and down.

"God!" Alex shouts right before Bryce places his hand on his mouth to quiet him.

"Shh. The driver." Bryce and Alex quietly giggle for just a second.

As Bryce's hands grip onto Alex's waist, something in Alex shudders. A chill rolls through his spine. Each time Bryce's penis smacks the back of his ass, something in Alex gets scared. His mind goes to someplace dark. He starts remembering that first time with Bryce. He remembers the pain. The anger he felt. The sadness that followed after.

"Oh god…" Bryce moans as he cums into Alex's ass. "Alex?" Bryce notices Alex isn't fully there. "Alex?"

"Oh… yeah?" Alex snaps out of it.

"We're here." Alex looks out to see the airport.

Alex gets up and starts putting his pants on.

"You good?" Bryce says as he zips up his pants and throws the condom in the trash.

"Yeah. Perfect." Alex puts on a smile and opens the door, leaving the car.

"Great…" Bryce in no way believes him. "No need to grab your bag," Bryce says as he sees Alex about to grab it. "They'll check us in and take it for us. We just need to head to the gate."

"Perfect." Alex doesn't know what else to say.

"Follow me." Alex begins following Bryce, the two walk right past security and directly to the gate.

"Should we gate some snacks and something to drink? It's a long flight."

"No. Anything you may want is on the plane." They walk up to the gate door before boarding has even begun, showing the man their tickets.

The man opens the door and lets them on early.

"Have a good flight, Mr. Walker." The man says as they walk past him.

"This is one of the newest and most state of the art planes in the world." They walk onto the plane, showing the flight attendants their tickets.

"Good morning Mr. Walker and Mr. Standall." One of the flight attendants starts walking them to their seats. "You two have the two best seats on the plane." She shows them two large and expensive pod seats. "Would you like anything to drink before the others start to board?"

"Two champagnes please," Bryce says and the lady walks off. "Window or aisle?"

"Window." Alex quietly says and gets in the seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm just tired, and a little nervous. I've never been on a plane before."

"Oh… well, you can hold my hand as much as you'd like if that helps."

"Thanks…" He looks into Bryce's eyes. "But I think I just need to get some rest."

"Sure." He still doesn't believe him.

"Here you go, sir." The flight attendant hands Bryce both drinks.

Bryce turns to hand Alex his drink, but Alex has already turned over towards the window and closed his eyes. Bryce chugs the one drink and rests his head back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what he could've done wrong.

 **HOURS LATER…**

"Alex…" Alex hears the quietest whisper. "Alex…" Suddenly he recognizes the voice and opens his eyes, turning around in his seat.

"Yeah…?" Alex yawns as he sees Bryce.

"We're landing in a little."

"Oh wow… already?" Alex stretches his arms and sits up.

"Yeah. You were dead asleep during the takeoff and rest of the flight."

"Damn. I can't believe I missed it all. My first flight ever and I missed it."

"It's fine. We still have to fly back."

"Oh right." Alex laughs. "Well, now I'm wide awake and ready to explore Vail."

"Great. I've got a lot to show you."

"Great."

The flight lands and they are the first off the plane. They go straight through the airport to find a stretch limo waiting for them.

"Wow."

"My parents sure know how to apologize." Bryce smiles before opening the door for Alex.

"Well thank you." They get in and wait as their bags are put in the back. "So what next?"

"We go to the hotel and check-in. We go to the room and check it out. Then from there we can go around the resort and check it out. I'll show you all my favorite spots."

"Sounds perfect."

"Oh and we'll probably need dinner soon, it's already pretty late here."

"Great." Alex kisses Bryce before sitting back down and looking out the window. "It's so pretty here." Alex stares at the snow-covered mountains.

"It sure is." Bryce says staring at Alex.

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

"And here we are…" Bryce says as the car drives into the hotel driveway.

"Oh my…" Alex's jaw drops as he sees the beautiful and grand hotel with the snow-covered mountains hanging behind it. "I can't believe you ever left here."

"Same."

The car pulls up and someone opens the door for them. They step out and Alex is even more amazed now that he is breathing the mountain air.

"Oh wow." Alex takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes and taking it all in.

"Alex…?" Alex opens his eyes to see Bryce and the men with the bags waiting for him.

"Oh… sorry."

They walk into the hotel, yet another grand view that amazes Alex.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Bryce grabs Alex' hand, pulling him along.

"Hello Mr. Walker. Welcome to Vail." A man in a nice suit greets them. "We've already checked you in and your bags are headed up to your room right now. We have for you our very best suite that comes with a personal assistant to do and get whatever you may need or want."

"Great."

"You also have full access to a town car and to the mountain 24 hours. Now let me show you your room."

They follow the man into a private elevator and up to the top floor. The elevator door opens directly into a beautiful sitting room with large windows giving a beautiful view of the mountains.

"Whoa!" Alex can't help but shout at the view.

"Right." The man says. "Well here are your keys." He hands them each a key card. "If you need anything at all please call."

"Thank you." Bryce and Alex shake his hand as he goes back down in the elevator.

"Where's the bedroom?" Alex is more excited than a little kid on Christmas morning as he runs to the nearest door. "Oh my god! This is just a hall closet?" Alex freaks at the large walk-in closet.

"That door." Bryce points to the door a couple of feet to the left of Alex.

Alex opens the door and runs into the room.

"Oh shit!" Alex shouts and Bryce begins to laugh.

"You're adorable." Bryce walks into the room, watching Alex run into the bathroom.

"And this view. And the bathtub. And the shower." Alex can't stop admiring everything.

"Alex." Alex walks back into the bedroom. "Alex." Bryce grabs Alex by the shoulders. "Take a breath."

"What next?" Alex looks into Bryce's eyes.

"We could unpack?"

"Nah."

"How 'bout we get dinner."

"Nah."

"Go into town? Go shopping?"

"Eh… save that for tomorrow."

"Swimming?"

"Maybe…"

"We have our own private heated pool and hot tub… on the roof."

"Yes."

"Great. Grab your bathing suit." Bryce turns to his bag before Alex grabs him and turns him back around.

"No bathing suit." They kiss and run to the elevator.

They take the elevator up one floor, the elevator opening to a roof with a medium sized pool and hot tub releasing thick stream into the air.

"Come on loser!" Alex runs ahead and jumps straight into the pool with all his clothes on.

Bryce just walks over, watching Alex. He watches him smile and enjoy every second of this.

"Come on!" Alex shouts to Bryce.

"Coming." Bryce slides his pants off and sits next to the pool, dipping his feet in.

"Isn't it great?" Alex swims up to him, throwing his wet pants behind.

"It's amazing." Bryce helps Alex take his shirt off.

"What's wrong?" Alex notices Bryce just staring at him.

"Yeah…"

"Really? You could've fooled me."

"It's just… It's just that I haven't been here since I was ten. It's bringing back memories."

"Good memories?" Alex gets out of the pool and sits up next to Bryce.

"Great memories."

"Want to share?" Alex puts his hand on Bryce's thigh.

"Every year for Christmas me, my parents, and all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins came here. All of us kids would share a suite, all falling asleep on the bed together. We stayed up until we couldn't move anymore. We spent every bit of energy we had. We laughed all day. We used to be watched by two nannies while our parents went on the slopes. We spent the whole day figuring out ways to lose the nannies. We would fake injuries, all run in separate directions at once, scream in the stores and restaurants, and even once tied them up the whole day. We had a blast. We met up with our parents every night for dinner. They would all talk and laugh about things we never understood. Us kids would play Uno or Go Fish, sometimes under the table. It was amazing."

"Sounds like it."

"But it didn't last, like most things." Bryce jumps into the pool, letting himself fall deep down to the floor before coming back up.

"What happened?" Alex asks as Bryce runs his hands through his hair and out of his eyes.

"What always does." Alex goes in the water and next to Bryce at the other end of the pool, the two looking off into the mountains. "It started when I was 11. During Thanksgiving. As always all the cousins, aunts, uncles, my parents, and I all went to our families lake house in Lake Tahoe. Everything felt a little weird with the adults, but I just hung out with my cousins as normal. It wasn't until dinner that things got tense. Out of nowhere my dad started yelling at Uncle Jeff. Uncle Jeff started yelling back. Next I know my mom is yelling with my aunts Lisa and Amanda. Rest of my uncles and aunts quickly join in on the fight. And honestly, I can't remember a thing that they said to each other. But I do remember how awkward and quiet it was for the rest of the night. Us kids were sent to our room. We put a movie on and didn't speak the whole night, but we could hear the faint shouts from the other suite." Alex notices a tear going down Bryce's cheek. "When I woke up the next morning all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins were already gone. They had left really early in the morning. I haven't seen or talked to any of them since. Every Christmas since my parent's work and I am given the credit card to go shopping for what I want." More tears begin to go down Bryce's face.

"Bryce…" Alex tries to comfort Bryce, but he immediately goes down under the water.

Alex watches Bryce go down to the bottom of the pool and sit there. He watches Bryce let himself slowly float up to the surface. A Bryce comes up for air, he doesn't even move his hair out of his face, just goes onto his back, floating.

"Bryce." Alex swims up to him.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, you don't ne..."

"No. I'm sorry. I have been awful to you, and I know it. I've always known it. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. You've been through a lot."

"There's no excuse for my actions." Bryce gets up, facing Alex. "Yes my parents are awful. And god knows they didn't help me. But everything I've done I've done on my own. Every time I hurt you, my friends, and countless other people it was all my fault. I made those decisions. And I should be punished for them."

"Babe…" Alex grabs Bryce by the face. "You did bad things. There's no doubt about that. You were not the best person. But that _was_ who you are."

"People don't change."

"I've seen it. I probably know you better than anyone else, and I know for a fact that you have changed. You have changed for the better. And yes you've still got a long way to go, but at least you're working your way there. There are plenty of people who aren't trying or don't even know that they need to. You do. You are. You… could be great."

"I love you." Bryce kisses Alex. "You're the only reason I'm a better person. You do that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And for the first time ever I am truly able to say that I love you and mean it. I love you. I love you. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Wake up!" Alex's eyes creep open from the sound of Bryce's voice. "I just got back from the gym and am hopping in the shower. We can go out and get breakfast once I'm done." Alex sits up and stares at Bryce as he undresses. "Everything okay?" Bryce turns to him.

"Perfect." Alex gets out of bed as he hears the shower turn on.

He walks out of the room and into the large living area. He goes straight to the large windows overlooking the mountains. He shivers for a second as a gust of wind hits his bare ass. Was this his life now? Could this all be… real? Alex almost pinched himself.

"You gonna get dressed? It's a bit cold outside to walk around naked." Bryce appears from the bedroom.

"Oh. Sorry. Lost track of time I guess." Bryce is dressed in a sweater and jeans, his hair perfect. "Just give me a sec." He gives Bryce a kiss before going into the room.

Bryce looks over to the mirror on the wall and stares at himself. Something feels weird to him. It takes him a minute to figure it out. It's his smile. It's a real smile. It's big and real, something he'd never seen on himself before.

"Ready!" Alex jumps out of the room in a short-sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Need a jacket?"

"No." Alex puts his arm around Bryce. "If I get cold I'll just have to snuggle up with you."

"Now that's a plan I can get around." They kiss before walking into the elevator.

"So what's the plan?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"What is there to do here?"

"Well… we could go skiing, snowboarding, tubing…" Bryce pauses. "We could go swimming again. Or shopping. My parents did tell me to buy myself some Christmas presents…"

"Let's see how we feel after breakfast." They head over to the hotel restaurant.

 **1 HOUR LATER…**

After they finish eating they walk outside and into the cold snow, both smiling and happy to start their first real day on vacation.

"So, any ideas?" Bryce looks over at Alex.

"Definitely shopping." Alex begins to shiver. "I need a jacket." They both laugh.

"Here." Bryce takes his own off and puts in on Alex.

"Thanks." They just stare at each other for a little.

"Now there's plenty of shopping to do. Dozens of stores that are very expensive and give you champagne while you look around."  
"That sounds like a good start."

They walk down the street and into town. As they continue walking past a few stores they reach over and grab each other's hands. Neither of them thinks about it, they just do it. Though some people begin to look, neither of them seem to notice. They find a clothing store and walk in.

"Hello. Welcome. How are you guys doing today?" The first thing the store clerk does is look down at their hands together.

"Hi. We're doing well." Bryce notices and lets go of Alex's hand, Alex notices right away.

"Great! Would you like something to drink? We have hot chocolate, mimosas, champagne, and hot cider."

"Oooh, a hot cider actually sounds amazing right now." Alex blurts out.

"Just a water for me please." Bryce is quiet.

"Perfect." The man walks away.

"What's wrong?" Alex turns and immediately says to Bryce.

"Nothing," Bryce says right before the guy returns.

"Now are you guys looking for anything specifically?" He hands them their drinks.

"No. Just looking," Alex responds after Bryce stays quiet.

"Well if you need anything I'll be right here."

"Thanks." Alex walks off from Bryce and begins looking at clothes.

Bryce stands there for a minute before going to the other side of the store and begins mindlessly sifting through clothes. This continues for 30 minutes before Bryce walks over to Alex.

"Hey. I'm going to go and grab something back in the room."

"Ok. I can come with you." Alex puts a shirt down that he was looking at.

"No. It's fine. I'll just text you when I'm back. You just continue looking around here. Go to any store you'd like. I'll meet you wherever you are. Just put whatever you want on our room" Alex moves up to give Bryce a kiss, but he has already turned around and is walking towards the doors.

 **4 HOURS LATER…**

 _Alex: Hey. where r u?_

 _Bryce: …_

 **5 minutes later...**

 _Alex: I'm grabbing lunch at the hotel if you want to join…_

 **20 minutes later…**

 _Alex: I'm worried about you. I'm coming up to the room._

"Hey, Bryce." Alex walks into the suite. "Bryce?" He looks around and can't find him anywhere.

Alex goes into the elevator and checks the pool, but he's not there either. He goes back to the suite and calls Bryce, no answer.

"I'm really beginning to worry about you. Please call me back." Alex leaves a voicemail before noticing a picture sitting on the coffee table.

He sits down and picks it up. He can easily tell that the boy in the middle is a young Bryce, he's the cutest one there. Around him are what looks like a bunch of other kids all similar in age, most likely his cousins. They're all sitting together in a gazebo covered in snow and next to a frozen lake. Alex stands up and goes to the phone, calling the concierge.

"Hi. I was just wondering where the gazebo is?"

"There are three nearby."

"Any right next to a lake?"

"Yes. That's the one at the end of the hiking trail."

"Ok. I'll be down at the desk in just a minute. Can you show me where it is on a map?"

"Sure."

Ale hangs up. He goes downstairs and the concierge shows him the quickest way to get to the gazebo. Though there is no proof Bryce is at the gazebo, Alex just knows he needs to go there. He goes onto the trail and begins pushing through the snow. He can tell only two or three other people have attempted this recently. As the path separates, he continues towards the gazebo, following one other pair of footprints. After nearly thirty minutes Alex spots the gazebo. He then sees Bryce, sitting on the stairs just like in the photo. He's only wearing his sweater and is shaking.

"What's wrong?" Alex walks up to Bryce and places the 2nds jacket he brought with him, thinking he may need it.

"Everything." Alex sits down next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry about the whole hand thing at the store. I didn't even mean to do it. It was like my body took over."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I love you. And I want to share that with the world." Bryce looks over to Alex, tears going down his face, eyes red. "I'm just afraid. I'm afraid about how others will react."

"There's nothing to fear." Alex wipes a tear from his cheek. "But if you're not ready to become public, we can wait. We can wait until you are 100% comfortable."

"Thanks." Bryce sniffles. "I'm also sorry I lied to you."

"LIed to me? About what?"

"I didn't tell you the full story last night." Bryce places his hand on Alex's leg. "I know exactly what caused my parents to fight with my aunts and uncles."

"Why?" Alex was curious at this point, not at all angry with Bryce.

"His name was Christian. He was one of the babysitters who watched us. He was maybe 18 or 19." Bryce takes in a deep breath. "On that trip, while the adults were at dinner, I had spilled my food all over my pants. Christian took me to the bathroom to clean up. Then…" Bryce stops, tears flowing from his face.

"Oh, Bryce…" Alex tries to grab Bryce's hand, but he pulls back.

"I mentioned it to one of my aunts the next day, not thinking much about it. My aunt told my parents. My parents said it was nothing. They told me just to forget about it. They even bought me a new phone. But my aunt was not happy with that. She wanted to call the police. She wanted Christian to get in trouble. My other aunts and uncles agreed with her. My parent's fought with them over it all night. But my aunts and uncles didn't want their kids to be around my parents, so they took them and never let them see any of us again." Bryce takes a deep breath. "It's all my fault that my family doesn't talk. My parent's lost their family because I had to say something."

"That is not your fault!" Alex jumps in. "None of that was your fault. It was all your parents."

"Then why did I never hear anything from my aunts, uncles, or cousins?" Bryce looks to Alex, scared. "They all abondoned me because I messed up. Because I ruined everything. Because I'm a freak!"

"No. Don't say that. Don't ever say that. Trust me when I say…" Alex grabs Bryce's hands. "You are not a freak. You are amazing."

"But…" Bryce sniffles.

"No buts. Your family abandoned you because they were afraid. Because they were weak. It had nothing to do with you, only with them. And your parent's… you deserve better than them." Bryce looks up to Alex, their eyes meeting. "Now how 'bout we go back to the room and lay in front of the fireplace. We can get room service and just lay together for the rest of the day. Even the rest of the trip if you'd like."

"That sounds perfect."

"But when we get back home I need you to find someone to talk to. A therapist. A professional."

"Okay." Bryce puts his head into Alex's shoulder.

"I'll get one too." They both chuckle a little.

"Good. I really do care about you Alex. I want you to be happy. It's all I care about."

"Thanks. But I think right now you should care about your happiness."

"I will." Bryce sits up. "I'm a bit cold… we can go now." They both laugh as they stand up.

"It is really pretty here."

"It is." Bryce grabs Alex's hand as they begin walking down the trail.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey. Babe." Bryce hears a whisper, waking him up. "Hey." Bryce opens his eyes to see Alex over him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Bryce stretches and sits up on the floor where the two fell sleep together.

"So we've stayed in the room for to entire days now. Do you think you're ready to go out today? Maybe just for a meal?"

"I'm so sorry." Bryce runs a hand through Alex's hair. "I'm sorry about all of this. You should go out. You should go and enjoy your vacation. I'll just be here and we can have lunch and dinner together."

"No. No way. I couldn't possibly. I want to stay here with you."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true." Alex smiles, cuddling up with Bryce.

"Go. Go out and go skiing, snowboarding, shopping, or just go and speak to people other than me. I want you to enjoy it here. We can always cuddle and binge-watch Grey's back home."

"Bryce…"

"No. Go. Have fun. I'll order us a fantastic dinner and we can have a romantic night when you get back."

"Fine. But if you at all feel bad or need help with anything just call me. I can be back immediately."

"I won't need your help. I can be alone."

"Fine." They kiss and Alex stands up.

"Now don't be back until the sun starts to go down."

"Fine."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Alex grabs his jacket and puts on his boots before leaving.

 **ALEX**

When he leaves the room Alex has no idea where he is going to go. So he just goes down to the lobby and starts looking around. That's when he sees the group of people that look around his age heading to the shuttle to the mountain. Alex normally isn't the person to start a conversation with a stranger, let alone go up to an entire group of strangers and start a conversation. And that's exactly what he does. He walks into the shuttle with the group and introduces himself.

It is a lot for Alex, but he breathes through it. He meets Adam, Eve, Christina, Charlie, and Max. They all go to college together in Florida. Adam and Charlie, and Christina and Eve are roomies. Their rooms are the same hall just down the hall from each other. Max is in Psychology 101 with Charlie Eve. Alex is surprised by how quickly they accept him into the group.

They all head to the top of the mountain. Alex, Adam, and Christina all head to the bunny slopes while Eve and Charlie head to the harder parts of the mountain.

 **4 HOURS LATER…**

"So then Eve and I waited until they open their door and we threw the balloons. What we didn't know was that Adam's parents were visiting." Everyone starts to laugh as Christina finishes her story.

"Oh no!" Alex shouts, laughing.

"My parents were covered in syrup. They stood there for minutes without saying a word or moving an inch. They left and didn't call me for weeks."

It's silent for a second before everyone starts to laugh again.

"So Alex you never said what you're doing here," Christina asks as they all get out of the shuttle and into town.

"Oh…" Alex has to think about that for a second. "I'm here with my… boyfriend." His heart stops as he says that out loud.

"Cool. Where is he?" He notices all of them smiling and acting normal, and that makes him happy.

"What's his name?" Eve chimes in.

"How long you been together?" Adam adds.

"He's not feeling well so he's back in our room. His name is Bryce. And it's only been a few months, but we've known each other since elementary school."

"Aww, that sucks. Hopefully he feels better," Christina says as they walk into the restaurant for lunch.

 **A LITTLE OVER 1 HOUR LATER…**

"Let me pay," Alex says as they finish lunch.

"No. We can all split it." Max says, taking out his wallet.

"No. I'll pay. You guys are the ones that let a total stranger into your vacation."

"Awww." Christina hugs Alex. "We're so going to miss you."

"Yeah. Totally." Charlie hands his phone over the table. "Put your number in. I'll share it with the others."

"Thanks. I'll miss you guys too. When are you leaving?"

"Oh, our flight leaves in a couple of hours." They all begin to stand up. "We should probably get back to the hotel and start packing actually." Charlie grabs his phone off the table.

"Yeah. Of course. If you guys are ever in California you've gotta come and say hi."

"Of course."

They head back in the shuttle and go to the hotel. They go to the elevators.

"It's been fun man." Max and Alex hug, Max slipping his hand down and just slightly squeezing his butt.

They stop hugging and Max just smiles at Alex. He hugs the rest of them and they say their goodbyes. They leave and almost immediately Alex begins to feel guilty. He feels guilty about leaving Bryce alone all day. He feels bad about letting Max squeeze his butt. He feels guilty about having such a fun day. He just feels so awful that he suddenly gets an amazing idea. He runs to the concierge.

"I need your help."

 **3 HOURS LATER…**

Bryce is sitting in the room just listening to music and playing a game on his phone when the elevator door rings. He gets up and lets the bellman in.

"Please read the note." He hands Bryce a note.

The note tells Bryce to go into the bedroom, stay in there, take a shower, and put on the suit the bellman has. The bellman hands over a plastic wrap covered all-black suit.

Bryce does exactly what the note says. He waits until nearly an hour later when someone knocks on the bedroom door. He opens the door to see Alex wearing an amazing suit. He looks at Alex and has never been happier to see someone before.

Alex is just as happy when he sees Bryce clean and smiling for the first time in days. His hair is looking spectacular and as amazing as always. He's happy just to see Bryce happy and looking like himself.

"This way…" Alex grabs Bryce's hand and walks him into the living room.

"Wow." Bryce is amazed as he walks into the room spectacularly designed by Alex.

The room is covered in candles. Flower petals are scattered over the floor. The fireplace is lit and lighting up the warm room. There are twinkly lights going around the edges of the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a table with two covered plates and glasses with wine.

"This is amazing."

"I felt bad about leaving you all day. I wanted to make sure you had something great happen on your vacation as well."

"That's so sweet, but just being with you for a minute makes this trip amazing."

"Take a seat." He pulls out the seat for Bryce.

"So what did you do today?" Bryce asks Alex as he sits down.

"Well…" Alex tells Bryce about the group he befriended, the skiing, and the jokes. "And then… while saying goodbye… um, Max kinda squeezed my ass." He looks to Bryce, worried about his reaction.

"Wow… so how hot was he? On a scale of 1 to 10."

"Oh… I guess a five…"

"Are you being honest?" Bryce chuckles.

"Okay, maybe an 8… or 8.5… but you're like a 12, at least."

"8.5? Only a 12?"

"I'm sorry!" Alex shouts.

"Alex…" Bryce begins to laugh loudly.

"Dude!" Alex releases a breath of air and begins laughing.

"I'm only kidding." Bryce puts his hand on Alex's. "It was harmless. I understand. If he were staying here longer I might've even invited him up for a threesome."

"Really?" Alex is shocked.

"If you had wanted to."

"Oh…" Alex thinks about it for a second. "How 'bout we eat? I got your favorite meal." He lifts the covers and reveals plates with a perfectly cooked piece of steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you."

"You do know your favorite meal is basic."

"Whatever." They laugh.

"You're meal is a basic bitch."

"Oh shut up." They laugh before leaning forward and kissing.

After eating and having some great conversation including many laughs, they move the table and sit on the couch.

"Thanks for this night. It was perfect."

"It was nothing. I just want you to realize I'm not leaving you. I'll always be here for you, whether I'm actually here or not."

"I know. And thank you." He wraps his arm around Alex. "But this night isn't over yet. We should go out. Go dancing."

"Really? You wanna go out?" Alex takes his phone out. "Let me see what's nearby."

"I'm ready to have some fun."

"Oh… it's already 2 am."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nothing around here is open."

"That sucks."

"Yeah… but we don't need to go out to dance…" Alex presses a button on his phone and music begins to play as he stands up.

"Oh… really?" Bryce smiles and stands up with Alex.

The music starts to get a little louder and their bodies start moving to the beat. Bryce places his hands on Alex's hips and pulls him closer. Alex turns around and rubs his butt against Bryce's growing boner. He slowly starts to move down until his head is rubbing against it. He then moves up and turns to Bryce. They're both smiling, forgetting about all of the world's troubles. Alex grabs Bryce's butt and moves forward. They continue dancing, their lips just barely not touching.

"I'll be right back." Bryce kisses Alex and runs off into the room for a second before running back in with a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube.

They move back together and Bryce throws the stuff on the floor. They begin kissing. One by one they take off a piece of each other's suit, throwing them randomly around the room, but stopping for a second to make sure they avoid the candles. Once naked they move down to the floor, never once do they stop kissing. Bryce reaches over to the condoms and rips one open. He reaches down and slides it onto his penis. They continue kissing as Alex grabs Bryce's penis and begins rubbing it.

"You sure?" Bryce stops to make sure Alex is 100% for what is about to happen.

"I've never been so sure." Alex hands Bryce the bottle of lube.

Bryce squirts some onto his hand and begins rubbing his penis, spreading the lube around. He sits up and slides back, keeping complete eye contact with Alex the entire time. He spreads Alex's legs open and slowly and gently slides his penis in. His hands gently caress Alex's legs as he begins to slide in and out. He leans down a bit, getting closer to Alex's face. As he begins to get a little faster he moves down and begins kissing Alex again.

Alex then stops kissing and grabs Bryce by the face.

"I love this. I love how gentle you are. But right now… I want you to ravage me. I want you to become an animal."

"Really?" Bryce stops inside him.

"Really." Bryce smiles and sits up.

He slides back and out of Alex. He grabs one of Alex's legs and pulls it up and onto his shoulder. Without waiting he shoves his penis into Alex fast and hard. Bryce doesn't waste a second as he begins to go in and out of Alex quicker and harder with each thrust. One of his hand's grips onto Alex's leg, squeezing hard, while the other pushes down on Alex's chest. He begins going faster and faster, breathing getting harder the longer he goes.

"Yell at me! Call me bad names! Ravage me!" Alex shouts at Bryce.

"Shut up! You're such a dumb bitch!"

"That's it?"

"Fuck off!" Bryce places his hand over Alex's mouth and pushes his head back. "You're a fucking ugly bitch! You're my little bitch and you're going to do exactly what I say or I'm going to bite your penis until I rip it off!"

 **16 MINUTES LATER…**

"Fuck yes bitch!" Bryce shouts as he gets close to finishing.

Bryce is sweating bullets and his hair is wet and in front of his eyes.

"Fuck me!" Bryce shouts as he begins to cum. "Oh god!" He moans as he slows down and finishes. "Damn!' He shouts as he's done, running his hands through his hair and out of his eyes.

"You're a god." Alex licks his lips as he looks up at Bryce.

"I know." They both laugh. "Break and then again in 10?" Bryce slides out of him.

"No break. My turn!" Alex flips Bryce over and gets on top of him.

"Okay," Bryce is pleasantly surprised.

Alex moves his mouth down to Bryce's penis and grabs the tips of the condom with his teeth. He slowly pulls the condom off his penis, cum spilling out and over Bryce's tip, slowly spilling down. He throws the condom to the floor. He sticks his tongue out and begins licking around Bryce's penis, wrapping his penis around the shaft. He licks his penis clean before sitting back up.

"Now you get to be my bitch!" Alex grabs Bryce by the throat and begins to squeeze hard.

 **7 AM…**

"Hey," Alex says as he wakes up to Bryce staring at him.

"Hey."

"That was a great night."

"It really was." Bryce looks around the room. "How did that towel end up on the chandelier?"

"I think it was after we had sex in the shower and before sex against the large windows." They sit in silence for a second before they both laugh.

"That was a wild night."

"It was the best night."

"The best night ever."

They lay there naked on the floor and start to kiss.

"Bryce!" Bryce's mom screeches as she and Bryce's dad walk into the room from the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bryce Barry Walker!" Bryce's dad shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Dad!" Bryce nearly squeals as he jumps to his feet, grabbing a nearby blanket to cover himself.

"Oh my god…" Alex silently says as Bryce hands him a blanket.

"Bryce…" Bryce's mom silently says behind her husband.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bryce's dad begins walking up to them fast and with a very angry look on his face. "Who the fuck is this?"

"I'm Alex." Alex puts his hand out, but Bryce's dad doesn't give him any attention.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing…" He gets just inches from Bryce's face. "My son is not a faggot!" He shouts.

"Stop it!" Bryce shouts back, getting angry. "Stop calling me that!" Bryce is scared and doesn't know what to say.

"What are you going to do?" His dad gets closer. "Faggot." He pushes Bryce back.

Bryce is getting angry and closes his fist, squeezing tighter by the second. Bryce begins thinking of all the things he could do at this moment, about all of the outcomes that may come from what he does next.

"I knew you were a little bitch." His dad steps back and begins taking his coat off, gently placing it on the coach. "Go." He looks at Alex.

"Umm…"

"Go! Now!" He shouts, rattling Alex's bones.

"You can't talk to him that way!" Bryce shouts back, stepping in front of Alex. "He can stay. You can go."

"I can go? Me?" He begins laughing. "I pay for all of this! This is all mine! Now go!" He begins undoing his cufflinks. "I need to speak to my son."

"Mom!" Bryce looks over to his mom, who's standing their frozen and afraid.

"Oh, you're calling for your mommies help? Such a faggot way to deal with your problems." Bryce is getting angrier.

"Alex, go into the room." He looks down at Alex, who gets up to his feet.

"But…" Alex is too afraid to say anything.

"It's okay." Bryce wants to kiss him but stops himself.

"Okay." Alex badly wants to stay and defend Bryce, but his entire body is ready to run for the hills.

Alex walks off into the other room and seconds after he closes his door he can hear a slap and a thud. He can tell Bryce's dad slapped Bryce and that Bryce hit the floor. Then he hears a gasp, most likely from Bryce's mom.

"Get up! Get the fuck up!" Bryce's dad shouts.

"Dad…" He can hear Bryce quietly whimper, sounding different than he's ever heard Bryce sound before… weak.

It's silent for a few seconds before he hears another slap.

"My son is not a faggot!" Another slap. "Such a fucking disappointment…" His dad says before he hears something that sounds like a kick and a wheeze for air.

Alex keeps hearing what sounds like kicks and punches for a couple of minutes. He's afraid for Bryce. But every bone in his body is frozen. No matter how much his brain is trying to push him, he can't move. He just wants to run out there and protect Bryce at all costs. But he can't.

He can hear a belt. It sounds like Bryce's dad took it off. Then he hears a very loud whip that echoes through the room. He hears it whip again, this time hearing Bryce whimper.

"Stop!" The sudden shout from Bryce's mom surprises everyone. "Stop it!"

It all goes silent for a while. Almost chillingly silent.

A sudden whipping noise makes Alex jump a little.

"Barry Walker!" Bryce's mom shouts, the entire room shaking at the severity of it.

He can hear the belt drop to the floor. Then some footsteps.

"I'm going to the bar. We'll have lunch later to discuss the next steps." He can hear Bryce's dad lightly say before the ding of the elevator door.

While Alex knows Bryce's dad is gone, something in him is still far too afraid to move. His entire body is shaking. He's freezing cold. Every part of his body is in pain. He has a quickly growing migraine. Then he hears footsteps and a knock on the bedroom door.

"May I come in?" It's Bryce's mom.

"Yes." Alex spurts out after making sure he's fully covered.

"Hi." She walks in looking elegant and perfect, but her eyes are watery and slightly red. "I'm sorry about my husband. He tends to get a little angry early in the morning." She reaches into her purse. "I think it would be best if you go home. I'll pay for your ticket." She takes out a wad of cash and starts counting bills. "This should do. You should pack up and go as quick as possible, he may be back after a drink or two" She places the money on the nightstand. "Thanks." She turns to the door.

"For what?" She turns her head around and just smiles before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Alex doesn't waste any time. He puts some clothes on, packs his bag, and walks out of the room. He looks over to the couch as he walks out. He sees Bryce sitting with his mother on the couch, hugging her. He can't see much of him, but he can see one black eye, quickly growing and red. He can see a cut on Bryce's right leg, blood flowing out of it and onto the couch. His mom moves for a second. For just a few seconds Bryce looks up at Alex. Their eyes meet. Alex can see that Bryce is afraid. He can see that Bryce just wants him to walk over. But he can't. Alex is afraid beyond belief. He looks away, knowing he can't look at Bryce any longer. He walks to the elevator door and steps in.

"Alex." Alex turns in the elevator and watches as Bryce stares at him, whispering his name.

Alex mouths "I'm sorry" as the doors close.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex went straight to the airport. He got a ticket for the first flight back home. Then left. He didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. He just sat in silence by himself. He went through the plane flight not saying or word or doing a single thing.

He makes it home late at night. Almost midnight. When he arrives he just sits on the steps outside his house. He knows his dad's inside. He knows he's going to wake up. He knows he'll have to explain why he's back early. Where he really was. What's really going on. So he just sits there. He sits and waits. He doesn't know what he wants to do. He truly doesn't.

He sits there and time goes by quickly. Before he knows it the sun begins to go up. As the sun goes up the front door opens and Alex's dad comes out.

"Alex?" He goes down the stairs and turns to him. "What are you doing here?" He notices Alex begins to cry. "What's wrong?" He sits down next to him and wraps his arm around him. "Alex." Alex doesn't say a word. "Let's go inside."

"I can't move." Alex blurts out.

"Alex…" He just hugs him and stars to tear up.

"I...I…" Alex takes a deep breath in and then begins to tell his dad everything, or at least the abbreviated version.

"Wow." That's all his dad says as Alex finishes telling his dad everything. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. It was just like that." He turns Alex's head so they look into each other's eyes. "I'm so sorry you never felt like you could come to me about any of this. I want to make sure you know that I love you. I will always love you. I support you and everything you do. If you want me to help with this or just sit and be supportive, I'll do whatever you want."

"Thanks." Alex smiles.

"Do you think we could go inside? It's a bit cold."

"Yeah." Alex just laughs and his dad grabs his bag.

"I'll call off work today. We can order some Chinese food and watch a movie."

"That sounds perfect." They walk inside. "Can we watch Die Hard?"

"Of course! You read my mind!" They both laugh and close the door.

 **3 WEEKS LATER…**

Alex and Bryce have not seen each other. They have not spoken to each other. But Alex has been doing fairly well. Ever since he came out to his dad and told him everything, he's finally felt a weight come off his shoulders. He and his dad are closer than they've ever been before. But he still feels like something is missing. He feels like just as he got his dad back, he lost Bryce.

But now winter break is over, and it's time to go back to school.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a couple more days?" Alex and his dad stand by Alex's car.

"Yeah. I need a couple of days to settle in."

"You know though, if you need anything I'm just a short car ride away."

"I know dad. Thank you." They hug. "I really appreciate everything. I always will."

"Well, you know… I'm just that amazing." They both laugh.

"Oh geez. Now I've really gotta go." They both laugh again and Alex gets in the car and drives away.

Alex drives to school. To his dorm room. Unpacks. Then he just sits in his room alone. He knows what he's going to do next, but he's nervous. He's been planning on going to Bryce's dorm room for weeks. He told himself he would go there right after unpacking his stuff. So after a few more minutes he gets up and starts walking across the empty campus. Each step he takes makes him sweat. His mouth gets dry.

He eventually arrives at Bryce's dorm room and just stands there. He stares at the door and waits for the courage to knock. But he's frozen. He truly can't get the courage to move his arm up. His heart begins to beat faster.

"Alex?" The door opens and Bryce's mom is standing there with a full box in her arms.

"What's going on?" He's just so shocked that he loses himself.

"Um… Bryce is not coming back to school this semester."

"What?" He thinks it and accidentally blurts it out.

"Yeah… um Bryce's father and I think it's best if he goes away for a while."

"Goes away?"

"There's a very nice private university across the country that we have connections with."

"When is he leaving?" Alex feels like he just got hit by a truck.

"Tomorrow morning." They just stand there in silence. "Um… do you think we could talk in here for a minute?"

"Sure." They walk in and take a seat.

"I just wanted to let you know that…" She breaths in. "I've noticed lately just how happy Bryce has been. He's been different. And I know that it's because of you. For the longest time, I was worried he would become… become like his dad. But I could tell he was changing. He was changing into a man that I could be really proud of." He leans forward and grabs Alex's hand. "I want to thank you so much. I truly wish things had turned out differently. I really hope that things work out well for you. I hope that someday the two of you will find your way back to each other. I truly do. It may be the one thing I want the most in the world. But things happen for a reason."

"Yeah." Alex truly has no idea what to say to this.

"Just let me know if you ever need anything." She stands up and Alex does the same. "Anything at all." They hug and walk over to the door.

"Actually, there is one thing I could use your help with." He turns to her.

"Sure."


	18. Chapter 18

**PLAYGROUND**

 **FIVE MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT**

Alex is sitting on a swing. He slowly moves slightly forward, then back, then forward. He continues, nervously waiting. When he asked Bryce's mom if he could get Bryce to meet him here, he didn't really believe it would happen. But by the evening he got a text from Bryce's mom that Bryce would "take a run" and meet him at midnight.

"Alex?" Alex is caught off guard and nearly falls off the swing.

"Bryce?" Alex stands up and from the dark he sees Bryce walk towards him.

"Hey." Bryce is looking completely normal, hair perfectly styled, and a button-down and slacks.

"Hey." Alex feels very awkward and uncomfortable right now, and he doesn't know why. "So you're leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah." Bryce doesn't know what to say to Alex right now.

"Are you excited?" It's the only thing Alex can think of saying.

"Not exactly." Bryce walks over and they both sit on the swings.

"Remember the first time we met here?" They look over to the large tree.

"Yeah… that feels like an entirely different life."

"Well it kinda was." They look over to each other. "You were a completely different person."

"And so were you." Bryce smiles looking at Alex.

"So…" An awkward silence fills the air.

"I'm sorry about everything." Bryce blurts out. "About everything from our first time here to my dad. I'm just so so sorry." Bryce is tearing up. "I just really wish…" He can't continue, tears running down his face.

"I know. I know that you regret everything, but I don't. If none of that happened then none of this good stuff would've happened. I will always be grateful for meeting you."

"But if I never met you then maybe you would've…"

"No." Alex interrupts him. "If I never met you I would still be living the same boring life with no friends. Because of you, I've learned what it feels to love someone. Because of you, I've opened up and become the person I was meant to be. Because of you, I came out to my father, and now we are closer than we've ever been."

"You came out to your dad?" Bryce smiles a little. "I'm so happy for you."

"I just wish you could've had the same experience."

"Same. My dad won't even acknowledge me anymore. He thinks I've betrayed him or something."

"Well I can only hope going across the country and far from him will help you. I truly hope that you get to be out and happy."

"Thanks. Same for you. I really hope we can leave here tonight and move on. I don't want you to worry about me. Just go onto the next chapter in your life. One where you go out on first dates. Kiss at the door. Where you can introduce him to your parents and you can meet his. I want you to have it all. That's all I've ever wanted."

"That really means a lot." Alex begins to tear up. "But I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on from you."

"You have to. I can't bare to think about you waiting and hoping for me, for things between us. You need to forget about me."

"How?" Alex starts to cry.

Bryce grabs Alex's face and looks him in the eyes.

"I wish I had the answer. Any answer. I don't even know if I'll be able to. I honestly think I may be alone forever because I will never find a person as amazing as you. But you can. You deserve far better than me. You deserve a man that can give you everything you want. A man that has his own shit together. Someone that is strong enough to support you. Right now that is not me, and it may never be me."

"That's not true!" Alex jumps in and stands up. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You have made it through more in 20 years than most people do in a lifetime. I believe in you and who you become. You are going to become the best man ever. And don't even, for one second, believe otherwise. I expect to see you again in however many years and you to be happy, successful, and yourself. Because who you are is amazing." Bryce stands up and they just stare at each other.

Bryce is about to say something but Alex steps forward and grabs Bryce by the head, kissing him. Bryce wraps his arms around Alex and pulls his body in closer. As they kiss Alex runs his hands through Bryce's hair one last time. Everything seems to slow down in the world. Their entire relationship flashes through their minds. The good The bad. The maddening. The excellent. It all rushes through their bodies. For just a few seconds everything in the world is perfect. Everything in the world is just as it should be. Bryce pulls away and steps back.

"I'll never forget you." Bryce is crying.

"Neither will I." Alex is crying.

Bryce takes a couple of steps away, wiping the tears away with his arm.

"We could've been…" Bryce sniffles.

"Epic." Alex finishes his sentence.

Bryce smiles once more and turns around, walking away. Alex watches, holding back his tears as much as possible. He watches as Bryce fades into the darkness, prepared to never see him again.


	19. Chapter 19

**NEW YORK CITY**

 **Sometime in the fall, midday**

"Have you found a new place yet?"

"No… not yet."

"Bummer. You're roommate still being annoying?"

"Yeah. He's actually getting a bit worse."

"Really? What happened?"

"So I after I left you and the others at the club the other night I went back to my apartment and the first thing I see is Joey having sex with _two_ women on _my_ bed!"

"What!"

"Yeah. But wait… there's more! He had broken the living room table, the lamp, and my bed. The legs were fuckin' broken and the bed was on the floor!"

"Shit!"

"Yeah! AND HE DIDN'T STOP!"

"What!"

"Yeah!"

"Damn!"

"Now I need a drink." They both laugh.

"Well, we can go out tomorrow night. Then maybe I can try to help you find a new place."

"That would be amazing."

"Perfect. I'll text you about times later. I should really get back to work."

"Boo, you whore!" They both laugh and hug.

"Just enjoy your day off. Do something fun." He says as he walks away and out of the park.

He takes a seat back on the bench. _Something fun?_ He thinks about it. _Fun?_ He goes out and has fun with friends all the time. He goes to parties. He has game nights. He has movie nights. But he's never really had fun by himself. So he just sits there for a while. He does some people watching. He watches as people walk their dogs. As men and women rush through the park on their way to something important. As a hoard of women in yoga pants with strollers speed walk through the crowds.

After a while, he stands up and decides to go back to his apartment. He loves walking through the city. Even when he has to walk far he always prefers to walk then take the subway or a cab. He likes to watch people. He likes to listen to all the little and big noises coming at him from all directions. He even likes the odd smells that change every couple of feet. So when he arrives at his apartment he's pretty relaxed and happy.

"Shit!" He yells as he opens his apartment door and sees Joey naked and grooming himself in the middle of the living room.

He can't look away, but he really wants to. Joey looks up at him but doesn't care and continues without saying a word. So he doesn't go in and closes the door. He turns around and stands there, trying to focus his mind on something else. And for some reason the first thing that rushes to the front of his mind is work. He knows it sounds weird to others, but he loves work. He loves his job more than most people in the city. He loves it more than anyone else he knows.

So he heads to work. He doesn't think about it, just leaves. He heads to the upper east side. Then he goes into work.

"Hey." He greats his manager as he walks in.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well…" He doesn't really know. "I just wanted to know if you guys needed help today."

"It's your day off. You haven't had a day off in months."

"I was bored and trying to stay away from the roommate of mine."

"Well you know I can't exactly pay you to work today."

"I know. I can just volunteer."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Great. Then how 'bout you go to the back and help Becca finish with her customer."

"Sure. Thanks." He walks through to the back.

"Hey. What you doing here?"

"Volunteering."

"You're nuts." They both laugh.

"So, Becs, who's this cute little pup?" He leans down to pet this small terrier puppy.

"This is Buttons."

"Aww." He scratches behind Buttons' ear.

"He's new here. His owners just moved in down the block."

"Cool." He stands up. "What do you need help with?"

"Can you just brush his teeth. Other than that he's done."

"Perfect." He grabs the tools and goes down and begins brushing the dog's teeth.

"So what's the real reason you're volunteering today?"

"Just bored."

"Your roommate?" Becca looks to him.

"Yeah." They both smile and laugh. "He was manscaping in the middle fo the living room."

"Eww." She stands up and reaches for a bandanna. "Is he at least good to look at?"

"He thinks he is." They both laugh.

"Hey Button's owner's here." The manager pops his head in.

"Can you take him up?" She ties the bandanna on him. "I've got another dog to start."

"Sure." He picks Buttons up and walks out to the front desk. "You're so cute Buttons. So cute." He whispers into Button's ear before walking out front and freezing where he is when he looks up.

"Alex." Bryce stands at the front desk wearing a suit and looking the best he's ever looked.

"Bryce." Alex is shocked as he stares at Bryce's slightly longer and more styled hair and expensive suit.

"Umm…" Bryce stares at Alex's long brown hair and is amazed by how good and happy he looks. "How are you doing?" He's getting sweaty and nervous.

"I've been good. And you?" It all feels weird and formal.

"I've been good."

"This is your dog?" Alex holds up Buttons.

"Well, yeah…" Just then the store door opens and a tall and thin blonde woman in an amazing outfit walks in.

"Buttons!" She screeches and runs up to Alex.

Alex hands Buttons off and the woman start's talking in baby voices and kissing him. He looks over to Bryce whose face has gone straight.

"Thanks so much! He looks so cute!" She walks over to Bryce. "You pay yet babe?"

"Not yet." Alex walks up to the register and Bryce hands him his credit card. "You wanna go outside and let him pee? I'll meet you out there." They kiss.

"Sure babe." She walks out.

"Alex." Bryce tries to look at Alex and say something.

"Here's your receipt." He hands Bryce the receipt, for just a second locking eyes before he looks away.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm kinda busy now." Alex starts grabbing and doing random things on the counter.

"Well if you want to talk, maybe meet up for a drink, just call me." He grabs a card from his inside his jacket and places it on the counter. "Please. I would really like to see you again. It's been almost eight years."

"Have a good day." Alex looks at Bryce and smiles.

"You too." Bryce smiles and walks out.

"Fuck me."


End file.
